A New Beginning
by twilightprincess219
Summary: Sequel to Water and Fire Don't Mix. Serenity continues her journey with Zuko, as they hide from the Fire Nation. But what will happen when Zuko's forced to choose between regaining his honor or staying with Serenity? OCxZuko
1. Thinking and Princess Azula

**A/N: YAY! Its the sequel to my Zuko story!^_^ This means its the second season! Woo! A lot of things are gonna happen in this one, which you all should know. lol. Anywho, here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

"Aaah…." I sighed contentedly, closing my eyes, as the handsome guy massaged my back. I ignored the growl I heard from the corner of the room, and stayed in my own little world.

After everything that happened in the Northern Water tribe, we eventually found some type of Fire Nation resort. At least that's what it seemed like to me. As soon as I saw the massage tables though, I knew I was in heaven.

So at this moment Iroh and I were both getting massages. Zuko was sulking in the corner, growling every time I sighed or said something. I didn't think Zuko could get jealous…..it was actually pretty funny.

"A little lower." I said as the guy moved his hands down my back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zuko yelled, when the guys hands moved to the very lowest part of my back.

I glared at Zuko from the table. "What's your problem? I'm trying to relax!"

"My problem is you having another guys hands all over you!" Zuko growled, glaring at the guy who quickly removed his hands.

"Its his JOB Zuko!" I said exasperated, not believing he was acting like this.

"Now, now you two. Lets not fight." Iroh said from his table. "This is a place to relax, so why don't you try doing that? There is a room in the back if you'd like-"

"Shut up, Uncle!" Zuko yelled, turning away blushing.

I blushed too and sat up, thanking the guy who was massaging me. I glared at Zuko before standing up and stretching. I swear he could be so annoying sometimes.

* * *

I stood in front of Zuko who was sitting on the ground with his head down, wearing a straw hat. I was staring out at the beautiful cherry blossom trees. I had never seen anything like them before, and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by them.

"Ah, I see." Iroh said and I turned to see him sit down next to Zuko. "It's the anniversary, isn't it?"

"Anniversary?" I asked confused. "Of what?"

"Three years ago today I was banished." Zuko said quietly and my eyes widened. "I lost it all. I want it back. I want the Avatar. I want my honor, my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless."

I stared at him, before looking away. He wanted to return home, to the Fire Nation, and regain everything he lost. Unfortunately to do that, he'd have to lose something he already had…..me.

"I'm sure he doesn't. Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" I heard Iroh say, as I walked away.

I would let them talk about going back to the Fire Nation, while I thought about what I should do after they return. I guess I could find Katara and Sokka, and travel with them. Or I could just find a way to get back to the Southern Water tribe.

I sighed as I stopped underneath a cherry blossom tree. _Who am I kidding? I'm not going to be happy unless I'm with Zuko._

"Hey." I jumped and turned to see Zuko standing there, watching me concerned. "Are you okay?"

I watched him for a few seconds before turning back around. "Yeah….I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." He said moving to stand next to me. "Something's bothering you."

I debated whether I should just tell him how I felt. Maybe that would change his mind, and he'd decide to stay with me instead of going home. Yeah right. There was nothing he cared about more than returning to the Fire Nation.

"Its nothing. Really." I said smiling up at him. It still didn't look like he believed me, so I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest. "If it was something important, or something I couldn't handle myself, I'd tell you okay?"

Zuko hesitated, before slowly hugging me back. "Fine. I just don't want you worrying about stuff. I'm here for you, if you need anything. Uncle too."

I smiled closing my eyes. "Thank you Zuko." I tried my best not to think about what it would be like when I couldn't do this anymore, but it was turning out to be very hard.

* * *

"Look at these magnificent shells!" Iroh said, dumping a bag of seashells on the table. "I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come!"

"We don't need anymore useless things!" Zuko said annoyed, as I stood in the doorway with my arms crossed. "You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now!"

"Hello brother."

The three of us turned, and my eyes widened. Sitting in the corner of the room, was a girl around mine and Zuko's age, with dark hair that was up in a bun, and amber colored eyes, the same as Zuko. She was also wearing a Fire Nation uniform.

_Wait…..she said brother? _I thought, staring at the girl. So then this was…..Zuko's sister, Azula?

"Uncle." The girl added, before turning to me. "And I don't believe I know you."

I glared at her, as Zuko too a step forward. "What are you doing here?" Zuko asked angrily.

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions." She said, starting off with a smile before her expression turned angry. She stood up and walked over to Zuko. "Have you become uncivilized so soon Zu-Zu?"

"Zu-Zu?" I said, raising my eyebrow, and trying not to laugh.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko yelled at his sister, after shooting me an annoyed look.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked.

"Hmm, must be a family trait. To be so quick to get to the point." Azula said smashing a shell with her fingers.

I glared at her, not moving from my point near the door. Now I see why Zuko didn't get along with her. I already hated her.

"I've come with a message from home." Azula said. "Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him."

My eyes widened. Was she saying…what I thought she was saying?

"He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him." She continued. "Treacherous plots. Family, are the only ones you can really trust." She looked away. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

So I was right…I looked down sadly. I guess….I'd be saying goodbye to Zuko soon.

"Did you hear me?" Azula asked annoyed when Zuko didn't say anything. "You should be happy. Excited. Grateful! I just gave you great news."

Iroh took a step toward her. "I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment-"

"Don't interrupt Uncle!" Azula snapped, and I looked up at her glaring. She looked over at Zuko. "I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

"Father regrets?" Zuko asked staring out the window. "He….wants me back?"

"I can see you need time to take this in." Azula said. "I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening."

As she walked towards me to leave, she looked over at me smirking. I glared at her as she passed, before looking back at Zuko. I was afraid of what was going through his mind. But I wanted him to be happy. And if returning home would make him happy, then I'd accept that, and travel on my own. The hard part was going to be finding the right goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: 'Kay so thats it for the first chapter! Let me know what you thought of it! I don't really like Azula-okay, so its more than that. I hate her with a passion. lol. So I'm going to have fun making Serenity hate her too. ;P Anyway, review please!**


	2. Hurt

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Not much of an author's note this time, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

I stood by the window, staring out of it, trying not to think about what was happening the following day. Of course I knew what Zuko was going to choose as soon as Azula told him he could go home. But what hurt the most was that he hadn't even talked to me about leaving. But maybe not saying goodbye would make parting ways with him easier.

I noticed Iroh giving me worried looks after Azula left, but I tried to act like this wasn't bothering me. Though knowing Iroh, he probably saw right through it.

"We're going home! After three long years!" Zuko said happily. "It's unbelievable!"

"It is unbelievable." Iroh said. "I have never known my brother to regret anything."

"Did you listen to Azula?" Zuko asked. "Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me."

"_I_ care about you!" Iroh yelled getting frustrated. "And so does Serenity."

My eyes widened, but I didn't turn from the window. I didn't want to see Zuko's face right now. It would be too painful.

"And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagined." Iroh continued.

"You don't know how my father feels about me." Zuko said angrily. "You don't know anything!"

"Zuko…I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem." Iroh said.

"I think you're exactly what you seem!" Zuko said. "A lazy mistrustful shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother!"

SLAP. Zuko's and Iroh's eyes widened as they both turned to me, Zuko having a red mark on his cheek. I glared at him, tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't ever talk about your uncle like that!" I yelled angrily. "I don't know what's gotten into you but ever since your sister came you've acted different. Well if you want to go home and return to the Fire Nation then fine! Don't worry about me! I hope you have a nice cushy life in the palace!"

With that, I stormed off, not wanting to be anywhere near that stupid stuck up prince anymore. I mean, I knew he really wanted to go home, but to talk to Iroh like that was going too far. And all the emotions that had been building since earlier in the day, just came out. I couldn't take it anymore. But I didn't feel bad about what I did. Zuko deserved much more than that. Especially since he's acting like he doesn't care what happens to me after he leaves.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

I stared after Serenity as she stormed out, into the woods, still holding my cheek. I couldn't believe she slapped me! What was with her? And all that stuff she said….

"Perhaps you should go make sure she's alright." Uncle said, and I looked over at him. He looked hurt by what I said, and I felt bad now.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's strong enough to take care of herself." I said walking over to my stuff.

"That's not what I meant." Uncle said and I turned to him confused. "I didn't mean make sure she's physically okay. I meant make sure she's emotionally okay."

"What are you talking about Uncle?" I asked still confused.

He sighed. "You're going back home tomorrow. To the Fire Nation. Where do you think that leaves Serenity? You haven't even thought about her since Azula told you you could go home have you?"

My eyes widened, as a sudden realization came to me. Serenity wouldn't be coming with me tomorrow. Of course she wouldn't. She's a waterbender. I had been so happy to hear that my father wanted me back that I didn't even realize that I'd be leaving her. No wonder she looked so upset…..

I looked towards the door, where she had walked off. Would it be a good idea to talk to her? We'd be saying goodbye, and I honestly didn't know if I wanted to. But I couldn't have Serenity _and_ my life back. I had to choose one, but which?

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

I sighed as I walked along the edge of the cliff. I wasn't surprised Zuko hadn't come looking for me. He was probably too excited about tomorrow to even care about me right now. I decided that when he left I'd just travel around, and try to catch up with Katara and Sokka. That seemed like the easiest thing to do. I had to accept that I would never see Zuko again, but that was very hard to do.

"Serenity?"

I turned startled, and saw Zuko standing a few feet away from me, looking apologetic. I didn't want to hear an apology from him though. "I'm fine Zuko. Go finish packing for tomorrow." I said turning to walk away.

"No wait!" I stopped as I felt Zuko's hand wrap around my wrist. "I'm sorry. I know I've probably been really insensitive today. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its okay. I understand you want to go home. That's fine." I said, not turning to face him. I didn't want to see his face, and I didn't want him to see the tears that were still in my eyes.

"No, its not okay." Zuko said softly. "I should have talked to you earlier. So we could decide what to do when….."

I knew what he meant. So we could decide what to do when we separate from each other. I didn't want to think about that though. I've been trying to avoid it all day. "I already decided. I'm going to search for my brother and sister. So you don't have to worry about me."

"Serenity…..will you please look at me?" Zuko whispered, and I could actually hear the pain in his voice. I still hadn't turned to face him, and I wasn't planning on it.

"I can't….." I said, as the tears started coming. "It'll be harder to say goodbye."

Suddenly I was swung around, and Zuko pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me. "We don't have to say goodbye." He said softly, and I became confused.

"What?"

"You can come with me. I'll tell them that I ran into you while I was searching for the Avatar and you're a great warrior. You don't have to tell them you're a waterbender or any-"

"No." I said looking down. "I'm tired of hiding who I am Zuko. I'm proud to be a waterbender, and I don't want to pretend I'm not." I took a deep breath, and forced myself to look at him. Which was probably a mistake, because as soon as I did, all the memories we had together came rushing back, and the tears came harder. "This….will be the last time we'll see each other. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning."

"Serenity….." Zuko said quietly, and I pulled away from him.

"Goodbye Zuko." I whispered, walking past him back to the house. I couldn't think about this anymore. I had to put Zuko, and all the things that have happened since I left the Southern Water tribe out of my mind. Unfortunately, that was probably going to be impossible.

* * *

I left bright and early the next morning, long before Zuko and Iroh were going to wake up. Or so I thought.

"Leaving so soon?"

I froze and turned to see Iroh standing there, smiling slightly. "Oh…you scared me. Why are you up?" I asked quietly.

Iroh took a few steps toward me, farther away from the house. "Waiting for you to get up." I stared at him confused and he chuckled. "I just wanted to say that I very much liked traveling with you. And, you've done a great deal in changing Zuko."

I looked down sadly. I was trying not to think of him. "I haven't changed him at all. But it was nice traveling with you too. I hope you have a safe trip home." I smiled and bowed slightly, before turning and walking away.

"I don't think that will be possible."

I stopped and turned to the old man confused. "What?"

"I have a feeling it's a trap. My brother does not regret anything he does. He would not accept Zuko back so easily, after the harsh banishment he gave him." Iroh said seriously.

"So….Azula isn't here to take Zuko home?" I asked walking back over to him.

"Oh no, she is." Iroh said. "But as a prisoner."

My eyes widened. A prisoner? I knew there was something fishy about her. "So….what are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to go with Zuko. And I would like you to hide near the ship, and help out if they attack."

I stared at Iroh before narrowing my eyes and nodding. Azula was not going to hurt Zuko, I would make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: Alright well, review please and let me know what you think! I really like working on this series, so I'll try to update when I can.^_^**


	3. Becoming Fugitives

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys like this sequel its so much fun to write! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

Iroh and I talked briefly about what I was to do when he brought Zuko down to the ship. I was supposed to wait by the ship, hidden in the shadows, until Azula attacked. It was going to be hard to not attack her myself while I was there. Iroh had just laughed when I said that, and assured me that if what he thought was true, then I would still be able to travel with him and Zuko, if I wanted to.

When he said that, it confused me, but there was only one answer to that. Of course I'd still travel with them! Obviously Iroh didn't know how much it hurt to even think about leaving Zuko, let alone actually doing it.

So now I was hiding in the shadow of the ship, as I watched Zuko and Iroh make their way down the path. The soldiers didn't move an inch as the two walked by them, but I noticed Iroh giving them suspicious looks, while Zuko looked so much at ease. And that sort of hurt. I figured he'd be more upset because he wasn't going to see me again, but apparently he wasn't thinking about me at all.

"Brother! Uncle! Welcome!" Azula said happily, which I could tell she was faking. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

My eyes narrowed as I saw the guards line up behind them. "Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Set our course for home, Captain." Azula said.

"Home…" Zuko said and I looked down sadly. I could tell how happy he was to be returning.

"You heard the princess!" the captain said, as Zuko and Iroh began to walk up the ramp. "Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home-" he quickly cut off, as he realized what he said.

_So Iroh was right… _I thought, glaring at the guards who couldn't see me. I wanted so badly to just attack now, but I had to wait.

"Your Highness….I…." the guard said scared.

Suddenly Iroh began attacking the soldiers, and I knew it was time to act. I made the water around me move, as it lifted me up onto the ship. I easily took out the guards who had turned to fight me, and looked over to see Zuko and Azula facing off. I figured I should leave them to sort out their differences, and I'd go help Iroh. I ran passed them down the ramp, attacking soldiers as I went.

"Come on! Lets go!" Iroh yelled, throwing a soldier away from him.

"He's not coming!" I yelled, as I continued helping Iroh fight the soldiers. I shot water at a soldier, knocking him back, before running back up the ramp to find Zuko.

"You know Father blames Uncle for the loss of the North Pole." Azula was saying when I got up there. "And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar. Why would he want you back home? Except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him!"

This apparently pissed Zuko off, since he let out a cry of rage and attacked her. They continued for a few minutes until Azula knocked Zuko back, and began charging lightning in her hands. My eyes widened, as I realized what she was going to do.

"No!" I yelled as I ran in front of Zuko facing Azula. I didn't look back to see Zuko's face, whether he was surprised to see me, or just angry. Azula only glared before shooting the lightning at me.

Or so I thought. The lightning had stopped, as Iroh grabbed her hand with his own. The lightning went from Azula's hand, through Iroh, and out his other hand, shooting into the mountain side. I stayed there frozen as Iroh kicked Azula off the side of the ship.

I couldn't believe what I just did! I almost died! But….that was a price I was willing to pay, if it meant saving Zuko's life.

"Lets go!" Iroh yelled running passed us, and I came out of my shocked state when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me away.

* * *

I didn't know how long we ran, just that I was very tired when we stopped in front of a stream. Zuko and Iroh fell to their knees, and I just rested my hands on mine, staying standing up.

"I think we're safe here." Iroh said after he caught his breath.

I looked at Zuko confused, as he took out a knife. I didn't want to think about what he wanted to do with that…..but I gasped, my eyes widening when he cut off his ponytail. He handed the knife to Iroh, who did the same, and the two dropped their cut off hair into the water.

I watched as the hair floated downstream, until I felt eyes boring into my head. I turned and saw Zuko and Iroh watching me; Zuko with a confused/angry/happy look, and Iroh just smiling.

"What are you doing here Serenity? I thought you said you were leaving this morning." Zuko asked me angrily.

I glared at him crossing my arms. "Well sorry for wanting to make sure you were okay! Iroh caught me before I left and told me that it might have been a trap! But if you want me to leave then I'll leave!"

I turned and took a step, about to storm off, when once again a hand wrapped around my wrist. "No wait! Don't go!" I turned to Zuko, watching him confused. "That's not what I meant. I'm really glad you're still here." He smiled, pulling me into a hug.

I hesitated for a second, before slowly wrapping my arms around him. "I'm glad I am too. I'm sorry you couldn't really go home. I know how happy it made you."

Zuko pulled away and looked at me. "Its okay. And I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I should have been more worried about your feelings."

I shook my head smiling. "I know and I forgive you. This time. Just don't let it happen again."

Zuko chuckled as he leaned in. Suddenly he stopped, and we both looked over at Iroh who was watching us. The old man smiled and turned around, walking away slightly. I laughed quietly, before turning Zuko back to face me, kissing him.

Things were definitely going to get harder now, since Zuko and Iroh were enemies of the Fire Nation-and well, I suspected I probably was too. But who knows? This could be the start of a new beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so I know this one wasn't that long, but I promise the next one is longer! So, review please and let me know what you think!**


	4. The Earth Kingdom and Memories

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews! I really appreciate it!^_^ So, not much to say in this author's note, so I'll let you get to the story! Oh but first, the stuff that is in italics is normally Serenity's thoughts, just in case you didn't know. And there's a flashback type thing that's in italics too. I just didn't want anyone getting confused. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

"So….what is it?" I asked, kneeling next to Iroh as the two of us stared at a red and white flower. I was getting kind of hungry, and if I didn't get food soon, I would probably just about eat anything.

"I didn't find anything to eat." Zuko said, coming out of some bushes that were behind us. "I can't live like this! I wasn't meant to be a fugitive! This is impossible!"

It had been a while since the incident with Azula, and Zuko's hair was starting to grow out from when he cut his ponytail off. I had to say, I kind of liked his new hair better, though it took a while to get used to. I had actually cut my hair too, since Iroh pointed out that Azula had seen me too, and they'd probably be looking for me as well. So my hair was now just above my shoulders, and I actually liked it. Sure I missed my long hair, but having it short was easier to manage.

"What are you two doing?" Zuko asked as Iroh sniffed the flower we were looking at.

"Staring at this flower apparently." I said boredly.

"You're looking at the rare white dragon bush!" Iroh said happily as I stood up. Zuko walked over to us. "Its leaves make a tea so delicious its heartbreaking!" He looked down at the plant again. "That….or it's the white jade bush, which is poisonous."

I sighed as Zuko got frustrated. "We need food! Not tea! I'm going fishing!" he said annoyed, walking off.

"Hmm….that could be entertaining to watch…." I said, deciding whether I should follow him or not.

"Hm…delectable tea? Or deadly poison?" Iroh said thoughtfully, staring at the flower still.

I looked around the area, before deciding following Zuko would take too much energy. I'd just wait until he got back. With that, I sat down, leaning back on my hands, staring up at the sky. I couldn't help but wonder what Katara and Sokka were doing. _I hope you two are okay…_I thought sighing.

* * *

I turned, hearing footsteps behind me, before bursting out laughing. This of course earned a death glare from Zuko, who was holding a stick, with a fish on the end that was about two inches long, if that.

"You have the bait, so where's the fish?" I asked through my laughs, earning a growl from the prince.

"Zuko? Remember that plant I thought might be tea?" Iroh asked, and I stopped laughing as the two of us looked over at him. I had been in my own little world since Zuko went fishing, so I didn't know what Iroh was doing.

"You didn't…." Zuko said, and that's when I realized the flower was gone.

"I did…" Iroh said turning around, and my eyes widened as Zuko jumped back. Iroh's face was all puffy and red as he itched everywhere. "When the rash spreads to my throat I will stop breathing. But look what I found!" he said turning happy as he held up some berries. "These are pakui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant! That, or Makaoi berries, that cause blindness."

I sighed as Zuko snatched the berries from Iroh angrily, throwing them away. "We're not taking anymore chances with these plants! We need to get help."

"But where are we going to go?" Iroh asked, still scratching his body. "We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom, and fugitives from the Fire Nation."

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed." Zuko said, and I looked at him.

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula." Iroh said, and the two looked at each other.

I watched the two of them stare at each other for a few seconds. "Earth Kingdom it is." Zuko said as they began walking off. "Come on Serenity."

"Of course, don't bother asking me what I wanna do…" I muttered annoyed, as I followed the two.

* * *

We finally found an Earth Kingdom village, and stopped there to get Iroh's rash treated. I sat on a bench with Zuko, as a girl tended to Iroh.

"You three must not be from around here." the girl said smiling. "We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it."

"Oops!" Iroh laughed, as the girl rung out a towel.

"So where are you traveling from?" she asked.

"Yes we're travelers." Zuko said automatically standing up, and I sighed. He was a really bad liar.

"Do you have names?" the girl asked.

"Names? Of course we have names." Zuko said. "I'm….Lee. This is Rin." I glared at him, crossing my arms. "And this is my uncle, uh…Mu-Shi."

Iroh glared at him briefly, before smiling again. "Yes. My nephew was named after his father, so we just call him junior."

I covered my mouth to hold in a giggle as Zuko tried to get his uncle to shut up.

"Mu-Shi, Rin and Junior huh?" the girl said, turning to Zuko and I. "My name is Sang. You three look like you could use a good meal. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"I'm sorry. But we need to be moving on." Zuko said.

"But I'm hungry…." I whined and Zuko glared at me.

"That's too bad." Sang said. "My mom always makes too much roast duck."

"Where do you live exactly?" Iroh asked, and I smiled happily. Finally! We'd be getting a good meal!

* * *

Zuko, Iroh, and I sat around Sang's table, as her mother brought food over from the kitchen. Zuko and Iroh sat on one side, while I sat on the other next to Sang. Her mother sat on the end.

I honestly had never had roast duck before, but I had to say, this stuff was really good! I couldn't stop eating it! Although, that could also be because I hadn't had a real meal in a long time.

"My daughter tells me you're refugees." Sang's mother said, placing a plate of roast duck on the table as she sat down. "We were once refugees ourselves."

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village." Sang said, and I looked over at her. That sounded kind of like my story, of when my village was attacked. "All the men were taken away, that was the last time I saw my father." She looked down sadly, and I looked away.

"_Daddy don't go!" I yelled running up to my father who was leaving._

_He turned and caught me in a hug, as I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry Serenity." He kneeled down so he was eye level with me. "I have to leave for a while, with the other men to protect this village. I'm trusting you to help your brother take care of your little sister and mother."_

_I nodded slowly and wiped my tears on my sleeve, as he stood up, and walked away, toward the ships._

I set my cup down with a sigh. That was the last time I had seen him. I knew he was still alive, but I wished I knew how he was doing. I could sympathize with Sang directly, since I knew exactly what she was going through.

"I haven't seen my father, in many years." Zuko said.

"Oh…is he fighting in the war?" Sang asked, and I looked up at Zuko, wondering what he was going to say.

"…..Yeah." he said after a few seconds, before looking away.

"I see….." Sang said. "How about you?"

I looked over at her, and realized she was talking to me. "Me? Oh um….my father is too. I haven't seen him in a long time."

"What about your mother? She has to be worried about you traveling around." Sang asked and I looked down.

"My mother is dead." I said quietly. "She was killed when the Fire Nation raided my village."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked…" Sang said apologetically.

I smiled. "Its okay. You were curious. And it was a long time ago. It doesn't bother me anymore." When she looked away, I glanced at the two sitting across from me, before looking down quickly, hoping they didn't see through my lie.

* * *

After helping Sang's mother clean up, I decided to head outside for some fresh air. I opened the door and walked out, but stopped, noticing two people sitting on the porch. Zuko and Sang both looked up at me, as Sang pulled her pant leg back down.

"Oh hello Rin." Sang said smiling, but she stopped noticing my glare. She stood up. "Um, well I should be heading inside. I'm sure Mother needs some help with something."

I glared as she walked quickly by me and inside, before walking over and sitting next to Zuko. "So what was all that about?"

"Nothing." He said looking away, causing me to glare more.

"Zuko don't think for one second that I believe nothing was going on when I walked out and she was pulling her clothes back down!" I said angrily.

Zuko ignored me and sighed before standing up, offering me his hand. "Stop thinking stupid stuff. Lets go."

I sighed before taking his hand and standing up. Zuko smirked.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're jealous."

My eyes widened, before I glared at him. "I am not jealous! And what do you mean 'kinda cute'?"

Zuko only chuckled as I followed him back inside.

* * *

**A/N: Alright well I hope that was long enough to make up for the shortness of the last one. If not, then I'm sorry. lol. Anyway, review please and let me know what you think!**


	5. Traveling, Theft, and Kissing!

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! This one was hard, because the three are on the run so its a lot different than the first story. And its hard to think of things to write lol. But anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

We said goodbye to Sang and her mother, before walking out the gate, and heading on our way. As we walked we saw their ostrich-horse tied up and eating.

I looked over as Zuko walked over and grabbed it. "Zuko! What are you doing?" I asked angrily.

"These people just showed you great kindness!" Iroh said.

"They're about to show us a little more kindness." Zuko said holding his hand out. "Well?" Iroh sighed and climbed on behind Zuko, who held his hand out to me.

I glared at him for a few seconds, before taking his hand and climbing on in front of him. As we started off, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the people who just helped us.

I sighed as I leaned back, resting on Zuko's chest. I didn't know how long we had been riding this thing, but it seemed like forever. I was so bored. Plus I was hungry and tired and I just wanted to find somewhere to rest.

"Ah look! There seems to be a village up ahead!" Iroh said happily, and I opened my eyes. Sure enough, I could see buildings in the distance. This cheered me up greatly.

"Finally! Lets stop Zuko!" I said smiling.

"Fine. But not for long. We have to keep moving." He said, as we sped up slightly.

* * *

When we got to the village, we managed to find a place to sit down to rest. The ostrich-horse laid behind us, while Iroh, Zuko and I sat down leaning against it.

Iroh was holding his hat upside down, I guessed hoping for people to give him money. Zuko was sitting with his head down and arms crossed, his hat covering his eyes. And I was sitting on the other side of Zuko, watching the people as they walked by. I still wasn't used to seeing this many different kinds of people. I guess that's what happens when you grow up in the South Pole.

I looked over and saw a cute guy watching me from across the street. He smiled at me and waved. I smiled and waved back, but he quickly turned away looking frightened. Confused, but guessing at what happened, I glanced over at Zuko, who was glaring at the kid, before putting his head back down. I glared at him. And he had the nerve to talk about me being jealous!

"Spare coins for weary travelers?" Iroh was asking people. A few people stopped and dropped some change into the hat.

"This is humiliating!" Zuko said angrily. "We're royalty! These people should be giving us whatever we want!"

"They will, if you ask nicely." Iroh said smiling, as a lady walked passed. "Spare change for a hungry old man?" he asked.

"Aw, here you go." The lady said smiling, dropping some money into the hat.

"The coin is appreciated." Iroh said smiling. "But not as much as your smile."

The lady giggled before walking away, as a guy walked up to us. "How about some entertainment, in exchange for a gold piece?"

"We're not performers." Zuko said.

"Not professional anyway." Iroh said standing up and starting to sing.

I sighed. I couldn't believe he actually did that….well, yeah. I could.

"Come on we're talking a gold piece here!" the guy said drawing his swords. "Lets see some action!"

I glared as the guy started swinging the swords at Iroh's feet, as he started singing and dancing again.

The guy laughed. "Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner! Here ya go!" he dropped the coin in the hat before walking off.

"Such a kind man." Iroh said smiling.

I stared at Iroh sadly before looking away. He was way too nice to people.

* * *

We left a little while later, and started traveling again. As the day went on, we decided to find somewhere to rest again. We found a small cave in a forest, and decided to stay there. Once we set everything up, Zuko left in a hurry, saying he'd be back soon. I watched him go suspiciously.

"Its nice to get to rest again. And at least we have shelter tonight!" Iroh said happily.

"I guess…." I muttered with my arms crossed. I wasn't used to sleeping on the ground every night, and I didn't think I ever would get used to it.

"Zuko's fine." I looked over at Iroh. Apparently he noticed I was still staring at where Zuko had run off. "I'm sure he just needs some time alone. This is all very hard on him."

I sighed. "I know it is. But if he needs to talk to someone he can always come to me. I just wish he would confide in me more."

"He will. Just give him time."

I smiled before standing up. "I'll be back. I'm going for a little walk." I waved and walked out. Zuko would come back sometime, and when he did, he'd have some explaining to do.

* * *

I waited for a while-I didn't pay attention to how long-before Zuko finally came back. I stood up from my spot in the woods and walked over to him as he put his Blue Spirit mask in a hole in a tree.

"You think I'm stupid?"

Zuko jumped and turned around, his eyes widening when he saw me. "Serenity! W-What are you doing out here?"

"I could be asking you that!" I said glaring. "I'm not stupid Zuko. Where've you been getting all this stuff? Stealing it from people?"

"Its not like that! We need it more than them!" he argued.

"It doesn't matter! You can't just take stuff from others Zuko!"

"If it keeps us alive then yes I can!" He glared before picking up the two baskets of food he had with him, and walking over to Iroh who was sitting in the cave. I sighed angrily and followed him.

"Where did you get these?" Iroh asked confused as Zuko threw the baskets in front of him.

"What does it matter where they came from?" Zuko said walking away again. I glared at his back before walking out and going a different way than him. I needed some time away from him and Iroh. All of this stuff was just way too much for me to handle.

* * *

I sat by a stream that was running through the forest. I was waterbending, swirling the water around in the air to pass the time. I didn't want to go back to camp because I didn't want to be around Zuko. So I figured I'd stay here for a while, then when it started getting dark I'd head back.

"What are you doing?" The water dropped back into the stream as I jumped startled. I turned and glared when I saw Zuko standing behind me.

"None of your business. Now go away." I said turning back around.

"Actually it is my business when I come back to the camp and see you're not there." He said, and I could hear the anger in his voice.

"That's not my problem. You should have just stayed away and stole more stuff from innocent people-Hey!" I yelled as Zuko grabbed my arm and pulled me up. He began pulling me away. "Let go of me!"

"No. We need to get back." He said ignoring my struggling.

I continued to struggle and after a few minutes, Zuko stopped walking. I smiled triumphant, thinking he had given up trying to drag me back, when my eyes widened as he suddenly pushed me up against a tree.

"Z-Zuko….?" I said confused as he leaned in close. He placed his one hand on my cheek, as his other rested on my waist. What was he doing?

"I'm sorry I've been in such a bad mood lately." Zuko said quietly, his face still very close to mine, which caused me to blush. "All of this is really hard for me. I'm not used to having to scavenge for food or anything. And I apologize for taking my stress out on you."

"Y-You're forgiven." I said nervously, noticing how close his body was to me. "But….w-what are you d-doing this for?"

"Because we haven't had any alone time in a while." Zuko smirked, before leaning in and kissing me in a way that made me want to melt.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for now! Review please and let me know what you think!^_^**


	6. Zuko's Decision and True Feelings

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Anyway, here's the next chapter! I'm home from school today because I have an upper respiratory infection. I'm allowed off tomorrow too but I have two tests I have to take so I'm not sure if I'll go or not, considering next week is finals week. Alright well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

"Looks like you did some serious shopping." Iroh said, as I leaned against Zuko who was sitting against the wall.

After we had gotten back, Iroh wasn't shocked that we came back together, so obviously Zuko had come here first, then went off to look for me. But I had to say, Iroh was right. Zuko must have stolen from a lot of people, seeing as how we had so much stuff now.

"But where did you get the money?" Iroh asked, picking up a gold tea pot.

"Do you like your new tea pot?" Zuko asked, ignoring the question.

"To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot, or a tin cup." Iroh said, standing up and walking over to us. "I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by. But its nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty."

"There's no honor for me without the Avatar." Zuko said and I looked down sadly. He was still set on capturing Aang to return home. I guess no matter how much he cares about me, nothing matters more to him than regaining his honor and throne.

"Zuko…" Iroh sighed. "Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now."

"Then there is no hope at all." Zuko said standing up.

"No Zuko!" Iroh said grabbing him. "You must never give into despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

Zuko stared at Iroh for a few seconds, before glancing at me. I don't know what he saw on my face, because I'm not sure what I was feeling at the moment, but he stood up and walked out of the cave.

I sighed and brought my knees up to my chest. Why did he always have to go out on his own? Couldn't he talk to me about stuff?

"Are you alright Serenity?" I looked over at Iroh and saw him watching me worried.

"Yes. I'm….fine." I said trying to force a smile. I don't think it worked though, because Iroh looked even more worried than before.

"I know it seems like Zuko only cares about finding the Avatar still, but I'm sure he just needs some time to think things through." He said going over to the tea set. "This is all very hard on him, as you can see."

I sighed. "I know that. But I hate the fact that he won't talk to me when something's on his mind. I wish he would just come to me when he has a problem. I mean, isn't that what relationships are about? Helping each other when they need you?"

Iroh smiled and poured some tea. "Maybe you need to let Zuko know how you feel then." I looked up at him confused, and he chuckled. "My nephew has never been good with interpreting other people's feelings. Let him know that you're there for him. I'm sure that would make him feel better."

I watched Iroh as he poured the tea, contemplating what he said. Maybe I _should_ tell Zuko my feelings. I figured it was obvious, but then again he's a guy. From what I've learned about the opposite gender on my travels, its that they aren't very clued in when it comes to girl's feelings. And Zuko probably had the biggest problem with it of them all.

* * *

Zuko didn't come back the rest of the night, and I was getting really worried. What if something happened to him? Maybe I should have gone after him, to make sure he was alright. He seemed really depressed when he left last night, and I was afraid he might have done something stupid. That is until I heard footsteps coming towards the cave.

I looked up and smiled, as Zuko walked up to the entrance. "Zuko!" I said happily, running over and hugging him. "I was so worried! Don't ever run off like that again!" I added smacking him on the arm.

"I'm sorry. I had to be alone for a while." He said, releasing me and looking over at Iroh. "Uncle, I thought a lot about what you said."

"You did?" Iroh said. "Good, good."

"It helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together." Zuko said and my eyes widened. I had not expected this.

"Zuko…." I said quietly, but he ignored me.

"I need to find my own way." He said picking up a pack of stuff, and walking away.

I watched him go, not knowing what to do. Should I go after him? Or would he be better on his own? Better yet, would _I _be better if he left? Well, I knew that answer right away.

"Zuko!" I yelled and he stopped and turned around. I walked up to him glaring. "I hope you don't think you're leaving here without me?"

He sighed. "Serenity…"

"Don't you 'Serenity' me!" I said angrily. "I gave up everything to stay with you! I'm not making all that for nothing by separating now! Besides…." I looked down, my anger draining away slightly. "I wouldn't be able to live without you by my side."

There was silence for a few seconds, before a hand was placed under my chin, tilting it up. "Alright." Zuko said, and I smiled.

"Wait!" Iroh yelled, and the two of us turned to him. He walked the ostrich-horse up to us.

Zuko said nothing as he took the reins and climbed on. I took his hand he held out for me, and climbed on behind him, as we both looked down at Iroh. As we started riding off, I glanced back, to see Iroh standing there. I was really going to miss him. He always seemed to bring so much life to everything, and he could always cheer you up. But I guess, if Zuko needs to go his own way, then I'd have to be okay with that-as long as he took me with him that is.

* * *

"You really think it was alright to leave your uncle by himself?" I asked, as we rode through the forest. I couldn't help worrying about Iroh, being all alone out here.

"He'll be fine." Zuko said quietly and I looked up at him. I couldn't see his face since I was sitting behind him, but his voice still sounded slightly depressed.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He said shortly, and I glared at him. Why couldn't he ever talk to me? I remembered the talk Iroh and I had last night. Maybe I should tell him my feelings….

"Zuko….can we talk?"

There was silence for a few seconds. "About what?"

"….About us." I said, and the ostrich-horse slowed down slightly. I guess that caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked confused.

"Well, its just…." I didn't know how to say this. I took a deep breath, thinking my words through. "I want you to know I'm here for you. If you have something on your mind, you can come and talk to me about it. I'd gladly listen, and give you advice if you need it." I sighed and looked down. "It seems like, you don't want to open up to me anymore, even after all we've been through. I don't like feeling like I can't do anything to make you feel better."

After I stopped talking, it was eerily quiet. I didn't know if Zuko was going to answer or not, and I wasn't entirely sure I wanted him to. If he said he didn't need my help with anything, I don't know what I'd do.

"…Thank you." I looked up at Zuko shocked. He was facing forward, watching the road in front of us. "I'm glad you're here Serenity. And I'm sorry if I haven't been very open about stuff lately. I've just been going through a tough time, and all my life I didn't really have anyone to talk to about stuff, so I get through things alone. But if you really want to, then I'll talk to you about what's on my mind. I want you to know what I'm thinking, no matter what it is. Because I love you Serenity, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And to do that, we can't hide stuff from each other."

I stared at him, not sure what to say. I figured he had never really had anyone to talk to growing up, that's why he thought he had to get through stuff on his own. But I was happy, now that he knew he could come to me with a problem. And….

"I love you too Zuko." I said happily, wrapping my arms tighter around his waist, and laying my head on his back. "And I never want to leave you. I want to be with you, always."

And I knew in my heart, as we continued to ride, that it would always be like that. No matter what happens in the future, or what separates us, we'll always have each other, and nothing could change that.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, well isn't that sweet? A little fluffy there at the end but oh well lol. There wasn't much Zerenity(as some people call it haha) time in the last few chapters. So I decided to add a couple cute moments in. Well review please and let me know what you think!^_^**


	7. On Our Own and Thoughts of Babies

**A/N: Alright so, I won't have a lot of time to update this coming week, if I have any at all because finals are this week, and I REALLY need to pass them. So I have a lot of studying to do. But I decided to update so you guys won't be deprived for too long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

"Zuko….I'm hungry…" I whined as we rode the ostrich-horse. I wasn't sure how long we've been riding, but I know it had been forever since we ate something.

Zuko and I had both changed clothes. Zuko was wearing a brownish top that went to his knees and gray pants, while I was wearing a dress type thing that was brown with green lining the edges. I still wore my black leggings underneath, with a pair of black shoes. I was glad Zuko had stolen some clothes for us. I was tired of wearing the same thing every day.

"Zuko…." I whined again after not getting an answer.

"I know!" he said angrily. And loudly too.

I glared at him. "Well okay Mr. Grumpy Pants. You don't have to go and get all loud with me. I just want some food."

"So do I. But there's not much we can do about that now is there?" He said.

"Well you should have brought more food." I muttered, earning a growl from the teen in front of me. I sighed and leaned my forehead on his back. Times like these were when I really missed the South Pole.

* * *

I groaned and placed a hand on my stomach as it growled. "Zuko, I'm still-" I cut off though, as I smelled something in the air. Apparently Zuko did too since he was looking over at something. I followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at.

A man was cooking a piece of meat over a fire. But there was another person with him. Looking closer, I noticed it was a woman, and she appeared to be pregnant. I smiled, noticing my hand still on my stomach. I wondered briefly what it would be like to have a baby. I had never really thought about it before, even with all the pregnancies and birthing processes I had helped with in the Water tribe. But the thought of having my own child never occurred to me, seeing as how I had never had feelings for any of the guys in the village.

I glanced up at Zuko, wondering what it would be like to have a baby, when my thoughts were cut off as he grabbed his dagger. "Zuko what are you doing?" I asked shocked, though I knew the answer. "You can't take their food, she's pregnant!"

Apparently, his hunger didn't mess with his heart, since he slowly let go of the dagger, and continued on. I stared up at him as we rode off, as my thoughts from a few seconds ago came back to me. What would Zuko be like as a father? Would he be kind and gentle like my own father? Or would he be cold and hateful like his father? Or maybe….he'd be completely different…

"What?"

I jumped, and noticed his head was turned slightly towards me so he could look at me. "Um…nothing. I was just thinking." I said nervously.

Zuko watched me for a few more seconds, before turning back around. I sighed. What was I even thinking about all this for anyway? There was way too much going on right now to worry about that kind of stuff. But still, a girl can dream right?

* * *

I leaned on Zuko's back, resting slightly. I felt him start to wobble, and knew he was getting tired. "Zuko why don't you let me take the reins now?"

"No. I'm fine." He said, though I could hear the tiredness in his voice.

I sighed. "You don't have to push yourself. I can do some of the work too, you know. Why don't you take a rest?"

"I said I'm fine." He said angrily and I glared. Zuko was irritable when he got tired. And me and an irritable Zuko did not get along well.

"Look Zuko. Just because you're tired doesn't give you the right to-"

"Shut up and look." He said cutting me off and I growled, but stopped when I saw what was in front of us. A small village was up ahead, and that sent my anger away very quickly.

"Finally! A village!" I said happily as we started towards the village.

* * *

The village looked pretty poor as we rode through it, but it had to have some type of food, so it was good enough for me. As we rode down a street, I looked over at some noise I heard and saw three guys playing dice or something. I stared at them as they looked over at us. They locked eyes with Zuko first, before glancing at me. Smirks spread across all their faces as they observed me, and I glared at them. Why did men have to be such pigs?

Zuko stopped the ostrich-horse at a vendor, and we both climbed down. I stayed close to him though, glancing behind my back every few seconds. I wouldn't put it past those creeps to try something.

"Can I have some water, a bag of feed, and something hot to eat?" Zuko asked the vendor.

"Not enough here for a hot meal." The guy said. "I can get you two bags of feed."

I sighed sadly. Guess we were going to starve then. Or have to live off the ostrich-horse food…..I think I'd rather starve.

I looked over as I heard a giggle, and saw two young boys who looked like they were up to no good. The one stood up, and threw an egg at the men playing dice, hitting one in the head. I giggled, but covered my mouth when Zuko gave me a look.

"Hey!" the one guy said angrily. I guess he was the leader since his clothes were different from the others. Him and the other guys walked up to us. "You throwing eggs at us stranger?"

"No." Zuko said shortly.

"You see who did throw it?" the guy asked.

"No." Zuko said again turning to them and placing his hand on his dagger. I reached my hand out and grabbed his sleeve lightly as a warning. I didn't want him to start a fight here. These guys looked pretty rough, not that I didn't think Zuko could take them. I just hated unnecessary fighting.

"That your favorite word? 'No'?" one of the guys asked.

"Egg had to come from somewhere." The first guy said.

"Maybe a chicken flew over." Zuko said turning back around, and I had to cover my mouth to hold in a laugh, as one of the guys laughed too, earning a glare from the leader.

The vendor handed Zuko the two bags of feed, but the leader guy took them before we could. "Thanks for the contribution. The army appreciates your support." He said walking away.

I growled and clenched my fists, wishing there was water around here somewhere. So these guys were from the army. They sure as hell didn't act like it.

"You better leave town." The guy said. "Penalty for staying's a lot steeper than you can afford stranger, trust me." He patted his weapon then looked at me smirking. "Unless of course you'd like to make a trade."

I glared at him, taking a step back, as Zuko took a step to stand in front of me. The guy only laughed and walked away.

"Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation." The vendor said. "But they're just a bunch of thugs."

Zuko grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the ostrich-horse. However when we got there, one of the boys from earlier popped up on the other side of it. "Thanks for not ratting me out." He said smiling as Zuko and I climbed on the animal.

I smiled at him as Zuko ignored him and began to ride off. But suddenly we were stopped by the boy grabbing the reins of the ostrich-horse. "I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich-horse for you! Come on I owe you!" he said, as he started walking us away.

Maybe this meant we'd finally get to eat. My stomach growled at the thought, and I smiled. Coming to this town might not have been such a bad idea, as long as those soldiers didn't come back. They were such jerks and they gave me the creeps. Soldiers were supposed to protect their people, not push them around. Thinking about soldiers and the war, got me thinking about my father. I hadn't seen him in years, and I wondered where he was right now. Was he fighting the Fire Nation at this moment? Or was he…..no. I wouldn't let myself think that. I'd hear something if he died. But then again, how would someone find me to tell me? I sighed and looked up at the sky. _Dad I hope you're okay….._ I thought for a second. _You too Katara, Sokka….and Aang._

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty well that's it for now! Hopefully I'll have a little time to update, since I only have 4 finals to study for this time instead of 5 like normal. So please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Shelter, Food, and More Strange Thoughts

**A/N: Alright well here's the next chapter! I was taking a break from studying and decided to write the next chapter. So, hope you enjoy!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

On the way to the boy's house, I decided to stretch my legs, since we had been riding the ostrich-horse for a while and I was getting kind of stiff. So I jumped down and began walking next to the boy.

"So I guess there aren't many people that live in this village, huh?" I asked as we walked down a path. He must live out in the middle of no where since we were now leaving the town.

"Yep that's right!" he said looking up at me smiling. "You're really pretty!"

I giggled and smiled. "Well thank you! You're so cute!"

Suddenly I was pushed to the side a little as Zuko came and started walking in between me and the boy. I raised my eyebrow at him as the boy looked between us confused.

"You can't actually tell me you're jealous of a little kid?" I said disbelieving. When I was ignored however, I got my answer. I never really thought about it before, but Zuko was really protective of me…..did he seriously think I would leave him for some random guy?

We eventually got to the boy's house, which appeared to be a farm. We walked by a bunch of Moo-Sows and Wooly-Pigs. I stopped and stared at a Moo-Sow, as it stared right back at me. It was actually kind of cute.

"No one can ever sneak up on us." I heard the boy say, which made me realize they hadn't stopped. I quickly ran to catch up with them as we continued walking.

"No kidding." Zuko said as I looked over at a Pigster that was on the fence. I smiled and pet it. I wish we had these animals in the South Pole. They were all so amazing!

"You friend's of Lee?" a man asked walking up to us.

"This guy just stood up to the soldiers!" Lee-which I guessed was the boy's name-said pointing at Zuko. "By the end, he practically had them running away!"

"Does this guy have a name?" a woman asked.

I glanced at Zuko as he stuttered, not knowing what to say. I was about to say something when Lee's father spoke up. "He doesn't have to say who he is if he doesn't want to Sera. Neither of them do." He added smiling at me.

I smiled back. These people seemed nice, especially after meeting those guys earlier. And I didn't really see a problem with telling them my name, but then I remembered that Azula probably had a poster out with my face on it too, since she saw me with Zuko. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't give out my name…..

"Anyone who can hold his own against those bully soldiers is welcome here." Lee's dad continued. "Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms."

"The real soldiers are off fighting the war." His mom said. "Like Lee's big brother Sen-Su. Supper's going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?"

"Sure!" I said happily.

"We can't." Zuko said, causing me to glare at him. Why was he turning down a good meal when we were starving? "We should be moving on."

The family looked at each other and smiled. "Ganzu could use some help on the farm." Lee's mom said. "Why don't you two work for a while, and then we'll eat?"

I looked up at Zuko as he nodded. At least he agreed. Maybe the hunger was getting to him as much as it was me.

"Would you like to come help me in the kitchen?" Lee's mom asked, and I looked over at her to see her watching me.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course!"

* * *

"So where are you two from?" Sera asked as she cooked and I helped by cleaning the dishes.

I paused in washing a plate. "Um….well, its kind of….complicated."

"That's quite alright." She said smiling. "I understand people have secrets." She paused. "You two make a very cute couple."

I blushed and began drying a cup. "Uh…thank you."

"Do you have any relatives in the war?"

"Yeah. My dad." I said, starting to feel sad just thinking about him. "I haven't seen him in years, and I really miss him."

"That must be so hard on you." Sera said sadly. "What about your mother? Or brothers or sisters?"

I sighed. "My mom is dead. She was killed in an attack on my village."

"Oh dear…..I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No its alright. Really. Its been so long now. It doesn't hurt me as much anymore." I said smiling slightly. "And as for brothers and sisters, I have a younger sister and a twin brother."

"Oh a twin?" Sera asked smiling. "What's that like?"

I shrugged. "It'd probably be better if he was a girl." We both laughed as she went back to cooking. "He's a pain in the neck and a goof ball but I still love him. My sister can put up with him better than I can and she's the youngest."

"So where are they now?" she asked.

I stared at her for a few seconds before turning back to the dishes sadly. "I don't know….."

* * *

"Thank you so much for the meal!" I said happily bowing.

"Oh it was no trouble at all!" Sera said smiling.

"You two look tired." Ganzu said. "You're welcome to sleep in the barn if you would like to rest for the night."

"That'd be great! Wouldn't it?" I said smiling up at Zuko. He looked like he wanted to keep going, and not stay here any longer, but I could see how tired he was. He sighed and nodded.

"Well then, sleep well." Sera said as the three walked back to the house.

I looked over at the barn and grabbed Zuko's hand. "Come on!" I said, dragging him off.

* * *

The barn was pretty clean, it looked like it was only used to store hay. So thankfully it wouldn't smell. But I was just happy to have a place to sleep. Today had been a very long day.

"Finally! We can relax!" I said happily sitting down in the hay.

"We don't have time to stay here." Zuko said putting his hat on the ground.

"Oh come on Zuko. I can tell how tired you are. Stop trying to act tough and just relax." I said smiling.

Zuko sat down next to me. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Hmm…..Oh I know." I smiled and pushed him back so he was laying down, and laid on top of him.

"How is this helping me relax? Its probably doing the opposite." Zuko sighed annoyed.

I just giggled and closed my eyes happily. "Well its helping _me_ relax. You're very comfy."

Zuko sighed again, and for a second I thought he was going to push me off. But then I felt his arms wrap around me, and I smiled. I knew I'd win. I always did. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

I rolled over in the middle of the night, feeling a cold draft. I tried to snuggle up next to Zuko, wanting to keep warm, but I didn't feel any warmth around me. I groaned and sat up looking around.

"Zuko?" I said quietly, but as I continued to scan the barn, I didn't see him anywhere. This worried me a little, so I got up and decided to look for him. But he was gonna pay for making me search in the middle of the night.

I walked out of the barn, and began looking, but stopped, seeing two people a little ways away in the sunflower patch. And who I saw surprised me. It was Zuko and Lee, and it looked like Zuko was teaching the boy how to use his dual swords.

I smiled as I watched them. Maybe Zuko would be a good father after all…..I shook my head. _No! Why am I thinking about this again? _I sighed, and seeing as how Zuko was alright, I turned around and walked back into the barn, deciding to get some more sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for now! My finals start on Wednesday so I know I definitely won't be able to update. Unless I get done studying in time tomorrow night or Wednesday. It depends on how much I decide to study lol. But anywho, please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Heroism Can Turn to Hate Very Fast

**A/N: So I know I always say I won't have time to update during finals week but I do anyway lol. But I was taking a break from studying and decided I might as well write the next chapter of this. And I didn't want to split up this episode anymore so this one is kinda long. Which most of you probably won't have a problem with haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

The next morning, Zuko and I decided we should leave. Well, Zuko decided we should leave.

"But why?" I asked as he picked up his had and put it on. "These people were really nice to us. Maybe they'll let us stay a few more days."

"No. We need to get going." Zuko said looking over at me. "Have you forgotten we're on the run? If we stay in one place for too long, we'll be caught. Do you want that?"

I stared at him before looking down. "No…."

"Then lets go." He walked out of the barn.

I guess he had a point. The Fire Nation would catch up to us if we stayed still for too long. So we had to keep moving from place to place, which was really tiring. I sighed and followed Zuko out.

Zuko was already on the ostrich-horse when I got outside, and when I walked over he helped me up behind him. Lee and his parents came over to us.

"Here." Sera said holding up two boxes. "These will get you through a few meals."

"Thank you." I smiled as Zuko went to take them, but he stopped and looked up. I looked up too, hearing something coming from up ahead. As the things got closer, I scowled. It was the soldiers from yesterday. What did they want?

"What do you think they want?" Ganzu asked.

"Trouble." Zuko said, and I had to agree. Those guys didn't seem like the type to just come to say hello.

When they finally stopped in front of us, Ganzu spoke. "What do you want Kao?"

"Just thought someone ought to tell you, your son's battalion was captured." The leader, Kao, said smirking, and my eyes widened. "You boys hear what the Fire Nation did to their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?"

"Dressed 'em up in Fire Nation uniforms and put them on the front line unarmed the way I heard it." One of the guys said smirking. "Then they just watched."

I couldn't believe it! How horrible! Would the Fire Nation really do something like that? As I thought back on what I've encountered of the Fire Nation so far, I got my answer. Of course they would.

"You watch your mouth!" Ganzu said angrily.

Kao started walking his ostrich-horse up to Ganzu, but was stopped as Zuko put us in between them. Zuko and I both glared at him. "Why bother routing around in the mud with these pigs?" He said before turning his ostrich-horse around and riding off, his men following.

I watched them ride off with disgust. I really wanted to just go after them and beat the shit out of them, but then Zuko would likely follow me and it would be a whole big mess. So I figured they'd eventually get what was coming to them.

"What's gonna happen to my brother?" Lee asked sadly.

"I'm going to the front." Ganzu said and I looked over at him confused. "I'm going to find Sen-Su and bring him back."

Sera and him hugged, before walking off, back to the house. Lee stayed, and after a few seconds he ran over to us. "When my dad goes, will you stay?" he asked sadly.

I felt so bad for this poor kid. I wanted to tell him yes we would stay, and give him a big hug and tell him everything would be alright. He looked so sad right now, it made me want to cry.

"No. We need to move on." Zuko said before pulling out a knife and handing it to the kid. "Here. I want you to have this. Read the inscription."

I was confused. I didn't even know Zuko had a knife, and I especially didn't know why he was giving it to Lee.

"'Made in Earth Kingdom'" Lee said reading something on the knife.

"The other one." Zuko said and I smiled.

"'Never give up without a fight'." Lee read, as the ostrich-horse was turned and we started riding off. I looked back at him and smiled slightly, before he was out of view.

* * *

After a while, when we were a ways out of the village, we decided to rest and eat. After Zuko finished, he laid down in the grass and stared up at the sky. I finished shortly after he did, and down at him. It looked like he was thinking about something, but I didn't know what.

I sighed and leaned back on my hands, looking up at the sky as well. It was a bright sunny day, but I didn't feel happy about it at all. I kept thinking about Lee and his big brother. And thinking about them, made me start thinking about my own brother and sister.

"_Give it back Katara!" a ten year old Sokka yelled, chasing after our 8 year old sister._

_Katara waved his boomerang in the air laughing. "Nope!"_

_Sokka saw me and stopped running. "Serenity! Help me!"_

_I looked over at Katara and smiled. "Why?"_

"_Because we're twins! We're supposed to stick together!" he pleaded, and I could tell how annoyed he was._

_I laughed. "That's a stupid reason. But fine." I began chasing Katara too, as she ran out of the village with Sokka following._

_She ran up onto a slope and stopped turning around. She was grinning like crazy as Sokka and I stopped a few feet away from her. "Give it back to me Katara!" he yelled._

"_Please just give him his boomerang back Katara." I said. "I don't wanna hear him whine anymore." I laughed when Sokka glared at me._

"_But its fun!" she said happily. After a few seconds though she sighed. "Alright then. Here." As she took a step however, the slope she was on cracked, and she screamed as she began to fall._

"_Katara!" Sokka and I yelled in unison, running up and each grabbing one of her hands, stopping her from falling._

"_Help me!" she screamed scared._

"_We've got you Katara. We won't let you fall!" Sokka said._

"_Lets pull her up!" I said, as I used all the strength in my ten year old body to pull her up with Sokka's help._

_Once she was safe, she latched onto us both crying. "T-Thank you for saving me! I was so scared! I thought I was going to die!" she cried._

_I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "We wouldn't let our little sister die."_

"_No matter how annoying she is." Sokka added, earning a glare from me. He shrugged and wrapped his arms around both of us, as we all sat there, thankful the three of us were still together._

I sighed remembering that day. I had been so afraid that I was going to lose my sister. It was the worst feeling ever. I didn't want to think about what actually losing a sibling would be like.

"Azula always lies." Zuko said and I looked down at him confused.

"What?"

He didn't answer however. He sat up as we both heard the noise of galloping, and looked over to see an ostrich-horse running over to us. There was a carriage connected to it, and Sera was driving it.

"You have to help!" she said frantically, jumping down and walking over to us. "Its Lee! The thugs from town came back as soon as Ganzu left. When they ordered us to give them food, Lee pulled a knife on them! I don't even know where he got a knife!"

_I do…_ I thought narrowing my eyes at Zuko. That knife probably caused trouble, and it was Zuko's fault for giving it to the kid.

"They…took him away." Sera said and I looked up at her shocked. "They told me if he's old enough to fight, he's old enough to join the army! I know we barely know you but…"

She had started crying, and I stood up and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Of course I didn't know what caring for your own child was like, but I knew no mother wanted her son to join the army, especially at such a young age. But what could we do?

"I'll get your son back for you."

Sera and I both looked at Zuko shocked. "What?" I said confused. "You actually want to help?"

Zuko only nodded and got on the ostrich-horse. I walked over to get on too but he gave me a look. "I'm getting him back on my own."

I glared at him. "No you're not! I'm coming too and don't argue with me, we don't have time!" I held my hand up to him, and after a few seconds, he sighed and lifted me up onto the animal.

* * *

We rode back into the town, earning stares as we went. The people seemed to be slightly afraid of us.

"Hey! There he is!" Lee said happily as the soldiers all came out from where they were. "See? I told you he'd come!"

Zuko stopped the ostrich-horse and climbed down, with me following. I wouldn't help him fight unless he wanted it, but I at least wanted to be ready in case he did.

After he took his hat off, he walked up to stand in front of the soldiers. "Let the kid go."

Kao laughed then glared. "Who do you think you are? Telling us what to do."

"It doesn't matter who I am." Zuko said. "But I know who you are. You're not soldiers. You're bullies. Freeloaders, abusing your power, mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army. You're sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war."

I smiled. Maybe Iroh was right. Maybe I did change Zuko a little. This definitely didn't sound like the Zuko I met that long time ago. The way Zuko was when I first met him, he wouldn't have cared a rats ass about this boy. But now…..

"Are you just gonna stand there and let this stranger insult you like this?" Kao asked his men, and then one of them attacked.

Zuko used the hilt of his sword and hit the guy in the stomach, sending him flying back across the ground. I chuckled as the guy ran away like a chicken. Another one growled and charged at Zuko, who blocked the spear with his arm and pushed the guy back on the ground. Of course that guy ran off too.

The last one charged, holding his spear out, and Zuko merely kicked it, breaking it in half. The guy stared at it a second before turning and running away with his tail between his legs.

"Some soldiers they are…." I muttered sarcastically with my arms crossed.

Now all that was left was Kao, who pulled out his two mallets. Zuko in turn pulled out his swords. This one was going to be tougher, because I had a feeling Kao was a lot stronger than those other three were.

Apparently he was an earthbender, because when he smacked the ground with one of the mallets, a rock came out, and he hit it with the other mallet, sending it towards Zuko.

Zuko cut it with his swords, glaring at his opponent. I could tell Zuko was definitely going to let off a little frustration in this fight.

Kao began sending more rocks at Zuko, who kept trying to block. He blocked the first two, but the third hit him in the stomach, causing me to gasp. I didn't want to see Zuko hurt, even though it seemed like he was fine as he charged at the soldier who shot more rocks at him.

Zuko blocked again, but got hit with a rock in the stomach and fell back. He righted himself quickly, but was facing away from Kao, who decided to take the advantage he had.

"Hey look out!" I yelled as Zuko turned and was just barely able to block the rocks that kept being thrown at him.

I was biting my nails at this point, and then my eyes widened as Kao hit the ground and made rocks come up from the ground, which hit Zuko, and sent him flying back.

"No!" I yelled, taking a step forward, but I stopped myself. Zuko would be okay….he had to.

I watched as Kao walked over to Zuko, who was still laying on the ground. Subtly, I made some nearby water into an icicle, ready to attack if he tried anything on Zuko. Just as Kao was about to attack, and I was about to throw the icicle, Zuko suddenly jumped up, swinging in a circle, fire coming from his swords.

My eyes widened as the icicle turned back into water and fell to the ground. Kao was sent flying backwards, and he landed on the ground a ways away. I glanced around as fire surrounded Zuko. He just blew his cover, and the townspeople didn't look as enthused about him winning as they did before.

Kao got back up, and got in a fighting stance, as Zuko charged at him, the fire still encircling his swords. He sent balls of fire out at Kao, knocking him back and into a pile of rubble that fell on top of him.

"Who….who are you?" he asked weakly, as Zuko walked over to stand in front of him.

I was staring at the two wide eyed still, when I felt eyes boring into me. I turned and saw the townsfolk glaring at me. I smiled slightly, and inched away from them back to the ostrich-horse.

"My name is Zuko." Zuko said answering Kao. "Son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation, and heir to the throne."

The townspeople had gathered around, and began muttering to each other after hearing this. I held the ostrich-horse's reins, confused and kind of scared. Why was Zuko doing this? Did he want everyone here to hate him? Or….was he like me? Sick of hiding who he was all the time, just to be protected.

"Liar! I heard of you!" a man yelled from the crowd angrily. "You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him! AAH!" the man's eyes widened, as did the others around him, as water fell down onto his head, soaking him.

I glared and turned away from him. I don't care who you are, no one talks about Zuko like that. Zuko walked over to Kao, who flinched back from him scared, and took the knife he had. It looked like the one Zuko had given Lee.

Zuko walked over to Lee, who Sera untied and quickly stepped in front of glaring. "Not a step closer."

Zuko kneeled and placed the knife on the ground. "Its yours. You should have it."

"No! I hate you!" Lee said turning and walking away, and I looked down sadly. How could people change so easily towards a person just because of who they were? Not an hour ago Sera and the villagers had been happy to have Zuko here. Now they acted like he was the enemy.

Zuko walked over to where I was standing with the ostrich-horse and climbed on, taking the reins from me. I stared at his hand as he held it out, before sighing and taking it, climbing on behind him.

Everyone formed lines on either side of us, and watched as we rode out of the village. I looked at the village as we rode away, before turning back to Zuko. I couldn't imagine what it felt like to be hated by so many people. I don't think I've ever been hated by anyone in my life. I stared at Zuko for a few more seconds, before laying my head on his back and wrapping my arms tighter around him. He tensed at first, but then relaxed, and placed one of his hands on top of mine.

* * *

**A/N: 'Kay so I hope that was long enough for you guys! And just FYI, the thing in italics was a flashback, in case you didn't know. Which I'm sure you did but just don't want anyone getting confused. So please review and let me know what you all think!**


	10. Azula and the Gang?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been busy! But anyway, this one is a lot of fighting, and you all know I suck at fight scenes lol. But I tried my best! So please enjoy!**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, lifting my head up and rubbing my eyes. I had fallen asleep on Zuko's back apparently, since I had no idea where we were now. There was grass everywhere, and a few mountains were around us. Plus we seemed to be going at a faster speed than normal.

"Um…Zuko? What's going on?" I asked yawning at the end.

"That's what I'm finding out." He said and I looked up at him confused.

"What?" He pointed to the ground, and I followed his finger, to see two straight lines going across the ground. They looked like tracks, but from what? "What is that?"

"I just told you I'm finding that out. Though I have a pretty good idea who it is." He said annoyed and I glared at him.

"Who?" I asked confused, as I looked ahead of us and saw smoke coming from something.

* * *

We caught up to it, but no one was on board except the crew, who we easily dealt with. After that, we rode off again, and eventually came to an old ghost town, which was actually kind of creepy.

"Um…Zuko? What are we doing here?" I asked scared.

"Shh!" he said walking the ostrich-horse between the buildings.

I glared at him about to say something when I heard talking nearby. So there were people here? And the voices sounded familiar. The one I recognized as Aang, which made me happy because I was glad he was still alive. The other, I couldn't figure out who it was. Until we got closer that is.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked Aang smirking.

That's when Zuko and I jumped off the ostrich-horse and it ran off. "Yes." Zuko said taking his hat off and glaring at his sister. "I really do."

"Zuko!" Aang said. "And…Serenity?"

I smiled slightly and waved. This wasn't the setting I would have liked to see him in again, but I guess there was no other way. It was then I realized Katara and Sokka weren't with him. So where were they?

"I was wondering when you'd show up Zu-Zu." Azula smirked. "And uh….you're little friend too. Serenity, was it?"

I glared at her, balling my hands into fists. "Back off Azula! He's mine." Zuko said angrily getting in between her and Aang. I pulled the cork out of my pouch of water, and got in a fighting stance. I wasn't going to be the only one not fighting here.

Azula got in a fighting stance. "I'm not going anywhere."

The four of us stared at each other. Azula, smirking at the three of us. Zuko, glancing between Azula and Aang. Aang, readying his staff and taking a step back. And me, looking between all three of them. If Zuko started attacking Azula, I'd fight her. If Azula started attacking Aang or Zuko, I'd fight her. But if Zuko started attacking Aang, could I fight him? Aang was like a little brother to me, and I didn't want to see him hurt. But could I fight Zuko?

Suddenly Azula attacked Zuko, sending blue fire at him. He blocked with his own fire as I quickly jumped out of the way, sending water towards her. She knocked it quickly away, and shot a big thing of blue fire at Aang, who had tried to escape. He blew it away with his staff and fell to the ground.

I watched as Aang dodged Azula's attacks. Zuko was attacking her at the same time, and Aang even began attacking. I didn't know what to do, whether I should join in or not….

Zuko jumped in the air and attacked his sister, and the two of them began fighting. Quickly I made a decision. I made water from a nearby barrel spill onto the ground, then turned it into ice, freezing Azula's feet to the ground. She glared at me and sent fire at me, causing me to duck quickly.

Azula broke free from the ice in time to dodge one of Zuko's attacks, and attack Aang in return who was coming up behind her. The two ran up into a building, and I ran over to Zuko. He growled and stood up, running after them.

"Zuko wait!" I yelled annoyed, following him. I heard Zuko yell, and quickly stopped when I got to the top of the stairs, so as not to fall down into the hole. Apparently Zuko wasn't so lucky. I covered my mouth to hold in a giggle. I mean come on! It was funny.

I quickly dodged an attack from Azula, who I now noticed was standing right next to me. She then attacked Aang, who dodged the fire and flew on his air ball over, knocking her off to the ground. I jumped down into the hole, where Azula and Zuko now were. I glared at her and shot water at her, but she deflected it, and kicked me back into the wall.

I groaned as my back hit, and fell to the ground. Hearing an explosion, I looked up and saw Zuko fly through a hole that was made by Azula attacking him. I got up as quickly as I could, wincing as I ran out to check on Zuko who was lying on the ground.

"Zuko? Are you okay?" I asked, checking him over. He didn't look too hurt.

"Serenity?" I looked up, and saw Katara and Sokka staring at me shocked.

"Katara!" I smiled then remembered something. "Aang's in trouble! He's in there!" I said gesturing to the building I noticed Azula go into.

Katara nodded and ran off, as Sokka glared at me. "Oh what, no hello for me?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back down at Zuko, as Sokka ran off to help Katara. Suddenly she ran out of the building, Azula right behind her. Sokka however came out of a door and tried to attack Azula, who dodged, and backed up as Aang, Katara, and Sokka cornered her.

A shadow loomed over me and Zuko, and I looked up just as Zuko opened his eyes, and smiled. It was Iroh!

"Uncle…" Zuko said quietly, just as shocked as I was.

"Get up!" Iroh said, as Zuko took his hand and sat up. He looked over at me, and we both smiled at each other.

I stood up and looked over to see the other four in a 3 on 1 battle. That is until Azula fell to the ground, and standing behind her was a young girl, with black hair, who was wearing an Earth Kingdom outfit.

"I thought you guys could use some help." She said.

When I looked over, Zuko and Iroh had disappeared, and I looked around frantically for them. However, I found them when Azula tried to run off, and ended up running into Iroh. The seven of us cornered her, ready to finish her off.

"Well, look at this." She said smirking. "Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten." My eyes narrowed in suspicion as she raised her hands in the air. "You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

I glanced at the others, not sure what to do. Should we attack her? Or should we let her go? I gasped, as suddenly she attacked Iroh, hitting him in the chest with fire and sending him flying back.

"Iroh!" I said shocked, before we all turned and attacked her at the same time: Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. She blocked with a circle of fire, and caused an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Azula was gone, and so was Zuko. I looked around, afraid she had gotten him, when I saw him over next to Iroh. I quickly ran over and kneeled next to him.

"Zuko….I can help him, remember?" I said quietly, placing my hand on his shoulder. I noticed the other walk up behind us.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Zuko yelled at them.

"Zuko I can help too!" Katara said and my eyes widened. She…had the healing power too?

"LEAVE!" he yelled sending fire at them.

I noticed them look at each other before running off. Katara and Sokka glanced back at me, and I waved slightly, before turning back to Zuko.

"Will you please let me look at him?" I asked, not getting an answer. "Zuko…."

"Fine." He whispered. I nodded and took water out of my pouch. The water went around my hand and I placed it on Iroh's chest as it started glowing.

I sighed after a few minutes, and put the water back into the pouch. "I did everything I could Zuko. His wound is just too deep to heal completely. But he should be fine now."

I looked over at Zuko who was staring down at Iroh, no expression on his face. I looked down and took Zuko's hand in mine, trying to convey to him that everything would be alright. I knew one thing for certain. Azula, was going to pay deeply for this, and she'd be lucky if she survived.

* * *

**A/N: Okay well, hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Zuko's Training

**A/N: Oh. My. Goodness. I am SO sorry about the long wait! I had so much stuff going on and I didn't really know how to do this chapter because it didn't seem interesting(so it might be boring lol) but I need to pass the time somehow while I wait to go screen New Moon lol. So I decided to work on one of my stories. Anyway, I haven't watched this season as much as I did the first one, so I'm kinda just making this stuff up as I watch the episodes haha. For the first one I pretty much knew how it would go. This one, however, not so much. So, enough of my babbling. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

Zuko and I had moved Iroh to an abandoned house, deciding that we couldn't just stay in that town for too long. I tried to tell Zuko that Iroh would be alright, but he hadn't moved away from his uncle since we set him down.

I looked over hearing a groan, and saw Iroh's eyes flutter. "Uncle…" Zuko said as Iroh opened his eyes. "You were unconscious. Azula did this to you."

Iroh tried to sit up, but cringed and stopped half way. "Just stay down." I said. "You need to rest."

"It was a surprise attack." Zuko continued.

"Somehow, that's not so surprising." Iroh said and I couldn't hold back the smile that came to my face. It was just like Iroh to try and joke when he was injured. He sat up groaning and leaned against the wall as Zuko handed him a cup of tea.

"I hope I made it the way you like it." He said as Iroh took a sip. Apparently Zuko didn't make it the way he liked it, since Iroh's face contorted to one of tasting something bitter or too sweet.

"Mmm good." Iroh lied and I rolled my eyes. Why not just tell Zuko it tasted horrible? However Iroh continued to drink it before handing it back. "That was very…ngh….bracing."

Zuko filled the cup up again and handed it back. "So Uncle, I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again." He handed me a cup, then poured one for himself. "I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I wanna stand a chance against her. I know what you're gonna say. She's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her."

I took a sip of the tea, and quickly spit it out. That was the worst tasting tea I'd ever had! I looked up and noticed the two guys watching me, and I smiled slightly. "Too hot…." Okay so I had no room to talk about Iroh not telling Zuko the truth. I just couldn't tell him he made the worst tea ever.

Iroh turned back to Zuko. "No. She's crazy and she needs to go down." Iroh said and I looked at him shocked. Not that I didn't agree, but I didn't expect Iroh to say something like that. Zuko seemed just as shocked as me, but he nodded.

Iroh stood up slowly, and my eyes widened. "Iroh stay down! You're hurt still pretty bad!"

He ignored me however and gave Zuko a serious look. "It's time to resume you're training."

* * *

"Lightning is a pure expression of Firebending, without aggression." Iroh said, as we sat drinking tea.

I hated to admit it, but I was actually really interested to know how exactly firebenders shot lightning. I had never even heard of that before until the first time I met Azula. So of course I was curious as to how it worked.

"It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is." Iroh continued, pouring some tea into three cups and handing them to us. Thankfully he had made the tea this time, so I could drink it knowing it wouldn't make me want to vomit. "Some call lightning the cold blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique, requires peace of mind."

"I see…that's why we're drinking tea." Zuko said. "To calm the mind."

"Oh yeah good point!" Iroh smiled, apparently not drinking the tea to help with training. "I mean, yes."

I smiled and took a sip, sighing in contentment. Iroh always made the best tea in the world. Apparently Zuko didn't get his tea making skills from his uncle.

"Now then Zuko, let us go start." Iroh said standing up. He looked down at me smiling. "You don't have to watch if you don't want to Serenity. I know it will probably be boring for you."

I smiled and stood up. "No I'll come too. I'm interested to see how this works."

* * *

We walked outside to the cliff that was overlooking the town where the fight with Azula had taken place. I sat back on the steps of the house, while the other two walked up to the edge. I was really looking forward to watching this.

"There is energy all around us." Iroh said. "The energy is both Yin, and Yang. Positive energy and a negative energy. Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance, and in the moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance, creating lightning."

I stared at Iroh confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. Yin and Yang? Positive and negative energy? And then you had to separate the two and bring them back together or something? I really hoped Zuko understood this better than I did.

Iroh motioned for Zuko to back up, and when he did, he moved his arms, creating lighting in the end of his fingers, before shooting it off into the sky. My eyes widened, and I realized I was leaning forward on the steps I was sitting on. That was so cool! Too bad only firebenders could do it…..

"I'm ready to try it!" Zuko said excitedly.

"Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide." Iroh said. "Breathe first."

I looked over at Zuko as he took in a deep breath, before moving his arms the way Iroh did. I watched eyes slightly wide, wondering if he could do it. Suddenly he shot his arm forward to shoot lightning, but all that happened was an explosion, and he flew back. I had to cover my mouth to hold in my laugh. I mean come on, it was funny.

Zuko kept trying to shoot lightning, but every time all he did was cause an explosion. "Why can't I do it?" he yelled angrily. "Instead of lightning it keeps exploding in my face! Like everything always does!"

I kind of felt bad for him when he said that. Everything did always seem to go wrong for him. Maybe I'd do something with him tonight, get him to loosen up a little and calm down. It seemed like he needed it.

"I was afraid this might happen." Iroh said, standing up and walking over to Zuko. He had been sitting by me while Zuko practiced. "You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you."

"What turmoil?" Zuko yelled and I sighed.

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away." Iroh said.

"But I don't feel any shame at all!" Zuko argued. "I'm as proud as ever!"

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source." Iroh said. "True humility is the only antidote to shame."

"Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately." Zuko said sadly.

"I have another idea." Iroh said after a second. "I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself."

Zuko turned to Iroh smiling, while I just stared at him slightly shocked. He created a firebending move on his own? Well, this should be interesting to say the least.

* * *

"Fire is the element of power." Iroh said, drawing a picture on the ground with a stick. I had walked over to listen better, and was now sitting next to Zuko. "The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want." He drew the fire nation symbol inside a box. "Earth is the element of substance." He continued, drawing the Earth Kingdom symbol. "The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong, resistant and enduring. Air is the element of freedom." He drew the Air Nomad symbol. "The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns, and found peace and freedom. Also they apparently had pretty good senses of humor!" Iroh grinned.

I smiled and glanced at Zuko, who didn't change his expression at all. I sighed, wondering how I could have feelings for him. He had no sense of humor at all.

Iroh paused for a second, then glanced at me, before drawing the Water Tribe symbol. "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything." He looked at me smiling. "Which is exactly how Serenity is."

I smiled at the old man, intrigued by how wise he was. Of course I always knew Iroh was smart, I just didn't know he was this knowledgeable about other nations.

I noticed Zuko glance at me, before looking back at his uncle. "Why are you telling me these things?"

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places." Iroh said. "If you take it from only one place," he drew a cross between the four symbols on the ground, separating them. "It becomes rigid and stale. Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations, will help you become whole." He drew a circle around the now divided symbols.

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff." Zuko said.

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful." Iroh said, before poking Zuko in the chest with his stick. "But it can make you more powerful too. You see, the technique I am about to teach you, is one I learned while studying the waterbenders."

Iroh grinned at me as my eyes lit up at this. From studying the waterbenders? What did that mean? I wonder if I'd recognize the movements when he showed it to Zuko….Either way, deciding to watch them train had been very informative.

And what he said was true. I, myself, was very adaptable, as they probably realized when I joined them. Even though I was accustomed to life in the South Pole, I quickly learned the ways to act in other towns and around other people. And he was also right about the love part. In the South Pole, everyone was very close, and we helped each other out when needed. And we loved very deeply, which was proven in the way I felt about Zuko.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for now! Not much of an ending authors note so please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Worrying and the Rough Rhinos

**A/N: Okay so um...very very VERY sorry about such a long wait for this. Honestly I am. I've just been so busy lately and I haven't wanted to work on anything. But I decided that you guys are probably getting angry about the lack of updates so I updated. Again, so very sorry about the long wait! I really hope you all can forgive me! Anyway, enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar just Serenity.**

* * *

I sat on the steps of the hut while I watched Iroh teach Zuko his new move. The movements Iroh was making were very familiar to me, since they were ordinary waterbending moves.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy." Iroh said as him and Zuko moved their arms back and forth. "A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponent's energy against them. I learned a way to do this, with lightning."

I smiled. Iroh was pretty informed about the other nations, which I had found out earlier when he was telling Zuko about them. But still, the way he knew exactly how waterbenders worked….it was amazing!

"You can teach me to redirect lightning?" Zuko asked sounding slightly excited as Iroh nodded.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder, then down into your stomach." Iroh said, moving his hands to the places as he spoke. "The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called 'The Sea of Chi'. Only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean." He added laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh under my breath too. Though Zuko didn't seem to think it was as funny as we did-he really needed to loosen up a little. Iroh continued. "From the stomach, you direct it up again, and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical." He walked up to Zuko and put his fingers to Zuko's chest. "You must not let the lightning pass through your heart. For the damage could be deadly."

Okay. So now I wasn't so sure about Zuko trying this move out. If he didn't do it right, and the lightning went through his heart….he'd die. I didn't like thinking about that at all.

"You may wish to try a physical motion, to get a feel for the pathway's flow, like this." Iroh continued, moving his arms up the way he shot lightning, as Zuko did the same.

I sighed and rested my elbows on my knees, with my head on my hands. It wasn't that this wasn't interesting. I liked watching them train, since the only training I had ever seen was waterbending-well, until I met Zuko that is. But all they were doing were movements. It'd probably be more entertaining if I saw some lightning flying, or even some fire.

"Now, are you focusing your energy?" Iroh asked as they continued the movements. "Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?"

"I think so." Zuko said quietly.

"Come on. You have to feel the flow." Iroh said, doing some weird flowing motion with his arms, causing me to grin and shake my head. Maybe Iroh could give Zuko a lesson in having fun, since Zuko didn't even know the meaning of the word.

They continued for a little while longer until finally Iroh stopped and smiled. "Excellent. You've got it!"

"Great! I'm ready to try it with real lightning!" Zuko said excited, and I perked up slightly.

"What are you crazy?" Iroh said. "Lightning is very dangerous."

"I thought that was the point!" Zuko said confused and I had to agree. What was Iroh doing teaching Zuko this move if he wasn't going to be able to actually do it? "You teaching me how to protect myself from it."

Iroh's eyes widened shocked. "Yeah but I'm not going to shoot lightning at you!" He turned away, his back facing Zuko. "If you're lucky, you won't ever have to use this technique at all."

I stood up and walked over to them as Iroh started walking back my way. It seemed like practice was over for today.

"Well if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning." Zuko said, causing me to stop and stare at him.

"What? Zuko you can't do that!" I said shocked. All I got was an annoyed look, before he got on the Ozzy-I decided to name the ostrich-horse, since it didn't seem like we'd be getting rid of him any time soon-and rode off. "You idiot!" I yelled to nothing, since Zuko was too far away to hear me.

"Just give him a little time. I'm sure he's not going to do anything too rash." Iroh said walking back to the hut, though he sounded just as worried as me.

* * *

I stared out at the mountains as the rain poured down, flinching slighty as thunder and lightning was heard from above. I was terrified to be out here of course, but I was more focused on something else at the moment. Zuko still hadn't returned yet, and I was getting really worried. What if Iroh was wrong? What if Zuko did decide to try to redirect his own lightning, and something happened? I flinched again as lightning flashed across the sky. No. He had to be okay. He had to…..

"Serenity, why don't you come inside?" Iroh said gently from the doorway.

"I'm fine." I said quietly, not turning to him. I wasn't going to relax until I knew Zuko was alright.

Iroh sighed. "He will be okay. My nephew is strong. He can handle a little rain."

I wouldn't exactly call this a little rain, but I kept my mouth shut. To me the rain was no big deal, because rain was water, and being a waterbender…well it had its advantages in this type of weather. Of course, I myself would prefer it to not be storming, but its not like I could decide the weather. But for a firebender like Zuko, this made him almost completely defenseless. What if he was attacked while he was out? He wouldn't be able to protect himself.

I sneezed and sniffled, hugging my arms to myself. I might not mind the rain, but that didn't mean my body felt the same. The wind was making me shiver slightly when the water hit me.

"Please Serenity. Come inside, before you catch a cold." Iroh said, still trying to get me to come in.

I hesitated for a second, then decided he was probably right, before turning to go back in the hut. However I stopped, hearing something coming up to the hut. Turning, I saw a figure in the distance, that looked vaguely like an ostrich-horse.

"Zuko!" I yelled as Zuko rode up on the animal. He climbed off and as soon as he was down I hugged him tightly, not caring that I was getting soaked, just like he was.

He hesitated then hugged me back. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

I pulled back and glared at him. "Don't ever scare me like that again! I thought something happened to you when you didn't come back after it started raining!" I looked him up and down. "You…..didn't try to…."

He sighed. "No. I thought about it but….."

"Good." I said smiling, and he smiled back down at me before we heard a coughing coming from behind us.

"You two might want to get in here before you both become sick." Iroh said smiling, as the two of us looked at each other, then walked into the hut to get dry.

* * *

A few days later, we had started on the road again. Zuko sat in between me and Iroh on Ozzy-me sitting in the front and Iroh in the back. I didn't know where we were going but it was getting really boring just riding from place to place every day.

And on top of that…..I glanced back at Iroh as he groaned and moaned holding his stomach. And he talked about Zuko and I getting sick….

"Maybe we should make camp." Zuko suggested, glancing back annoyed at his uncle.

"No please…." Iroh groaned out, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't stop just for me."

Zuko glared annoyed as Iroh continued to make pained noises, until Ozzy stopped. Zuko jumped down, and helped me as Iroh jumped off and walked over to sit on a rock.

I sighed and crossed my arms, before my body froze, becoming very alert. Something was here…..apparently Ozzy could sense it too, since he turned his head into the woods. Zuko and I both got in fighting stances, prepared for anything.

"What now?" Iroh asked annoyed, before suddenly men were surrounding us on strange creatures. And they weren't just any men…..

_Their clothes….._They were from the Fire Nation!

"Colonel Mongke." Iroh said to the man who seemed to be the leader. "What a pleasant surprise."

"If you're surprised we're here, then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps." The man said, as the rest of his men prepared for battle. I tensed even more, as Zuko glanced at them.

"You know these guys?" he asked his uncle.

"Sure." Iroh said. "Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group."

My stance faltered a little at that. 'Singing group'? Seriously? I glanced around at the guys. For some reason I just couldn't see them singing.

"We're not here to give a concert." Mongke said glaring. "We're here to apprehend fugitives."

"Would you like some tea first?" Iroh asked, and I didn't miss the hidden tone of his voice. "I'd love some. How about you Kahchi? I make you as…a jasmine man. Am I right?" He added addressing one of the men.

"Enough stalling!" Mongke said angrily. "Round 'em up!"

Suddenly they attacked. Iroh kicked the first guy with the ball and chain and sent the creature he was riding running. Zuko cut the arrow that was shot at him before running to help his uncle. I shot water at Mongke as he shot fire at me, evaporating it. The other two got to me quickly and began shooting fire back at him. Zuko quickly jumped on the back of the animal, before kicking the guy off with some fire kicks. Iroh grabbed Ozzy before jumping on. He quickly pulled me up as we rode over to Zuko who jumped on behind me as we rode off. Unfortunately we were being chased by the one in the helmet, who threw an explosive in front of us.

Quickly I pulled the water out of my pouch and put it in front of us as a shield as we rode through.

"Its nice to see old friends." Iroh said smiling and I gave him an annoyed look.

"Too bad you don't have any friends that don't want to attack you." Zuko said, voicing my thoughts.

"Hmm…old friends that don't want to attack me…" Iroh said thoughtfully turning back around, and Zuko and I both looked at him confused as we continued to ride quickly away.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! As I said before, this season is kind of hard to do right now, with them running around all over the place. I think once they get to Ba Sing Sei it'll be easier to write. Anyway, review please and let me know what you think!**


	13. The Order of the White Lotus

**A/N: See? I told you there'd be more updates! =) Not much of an author's note this time so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

We continued riding until we found a little town on the edge of a desert. We hadn't stopped in a while and I was getting really thirsty, so of course the town looked very inviting.

"Ah, lets stop here." Iroh said, noticing the town too. "I think it would be nice to rest for a while."

"I agree with Iroh, Zuko. I'm thirsty. Can we stop?" I asked, my throat getting drier by the second.

Zuko sighed and turned Ozzy towards the town. "Fine. But only for a few minutes." I smiled as we walked into the town.

We left Ozzy at the entrance, and walked in. The town didn't seem very big, or well-kept. There was a slab of crystal in the middle of the town that looked like it used to be bigger, and all the houses and shops looked run-down. But as long as they had something to drink I was happy.

As we walked towards a building, I noticed two guys in Earth Kingdom clothes looking at some fliers. I paused to watch them, as they looked over at us. I stared at them not moving, as they stared back. There was something fishy about them, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Serenity lets go." Zuko said and I looked to see the two of them at the door.

"Oh…right. Coming!" I said running to catch up with them as we walked inside.

* * *

It seemed pretty busy in there, considering how small the town was. The three of us sat down and ordered some drinks, and I was glad to be out of the sun and with a roof over my head.

"No one here's gonna help us." Zuko said looking at his uncle who sat across from us. "These people just look like filthy wanderers."

"So do we." Iroh said smiling, and I had to agree. We didn't look much different than any of the other people in this place. Suddenly Iroh pointed behind us. "Ah…this is interesting. I think I've found our friend."

Zuko and I looked to where he was pointing, and saw an old guy sitting at a table…..that had a Pai-Sho board on it.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai-Sho?" Zuko asked annoyed.

"I don't think this is a gamble." Iroh said walking past us as Zuko got up and followed him. I sighed and stood up, but stopped, noticing something in the corner of my eye. I looked over to the corner and narrowed my eyes, seeing the two guys from outside sitting there watching us. Something was definitely not right with them. However, I shook it off and walked over to stand with Zuko.

"May I have this game?" Iroh asked the old man at the table.

"The guest has the first move." The man said, gesturing to the board. Iroh sat down, and immediately played a tile. "I see you favor the white lotus gammit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do can always find a friend." Iroh said smiling.

"Then let us play." The man said, placing down a tile, and the two started playing.

Zuko and I watched as they continued placing tiles down, before finally deciding this would take a while, and sitting down. However, glancing at the board, I noticed something strange. The way they were placing the tiles…..

When they were finished, the tiles were placed around the board….in a lotus style. Which made no sense at all to me.

"Welcome, brother." The man said. "The White Lotus opens wide to those who know our secrets."

"What are you old gas-bags talking about?" Zuko said, annoyed at not understanding.

"I always try to tell you that Pai-Sho is more than just a game." Iroh said with a knowing smile. I smiled too, then turned hearing footsteps. Immediately I became on my guard as I saw the two guys from earlier walk up to us.

"Its over!" the one with long black hair and muscles said. "You three fugitives are coming with me!"

My eyes narrowed. I knew there was something not right about them! They must have recognized us from the wanted posters!

"I knew it!" the guy Iroh had been playing with said standing in front of us. "You three are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!"

"I thought you said he would help?" Zuko said angrily.

"He is. Just watch." Iroh said quietly, and I couldn't help but be confused.

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" the old man said, and the others in the place stood up, obviously hearing.

"Uh maybe we shouldn't…." the guy with the mustache said before covering his eyes.

I watched in shock as the guys all started fighting each other. I was frozen to the spot, until someone grabbed my wrist and yanked me away out of the building.

* * *

The old guy from the town walked us to another place, with a few buildings in it. He led us into a building, and after shutting the door, turned to us.

"It is an honor, to welcome such a high ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus." He said bowing to Iroh, while Zuko and I watched confused. "Being a Grand Master you must know so many secrets."

"Now that you played Pai-Sho, are you gonna do some flower arranging? Or is someone in this club gonna offer some real help?" Zuko asked and I smacked him, earning a glare.

"Will you just trust your uncle and shut up?" I may be confused too, but I knew enough about Iroh that he knew what he was doing.

"You must forgive my nephew." Iroh said as we stopped in front of a door. "He is not an initiate, and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts."

I giggled quietly, earning another glare from Zuko, as the guy knocked on the door. The slot opened up and a guy appeared.

"Who knocks at the guardian gate?" he asked.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mystery." Iroh said, and the door opened. Iroh and the man walked in, and just as Zuko was about to follow, the door shut in his face.

The slot opened again, and Iroh was there. "I'm afraid its members only. Wait out here." he said before closing it again.

Zuko stared at the door for a few seconds before turning and crossing his arms. I watched him and giggled as he sniffed a flower, earning yet another glare for the night.

"What are we supposed to do out here by ourselves?" Zuko asked annoyed.

I shrugged and sat down on a crate. "I don't know." I patted the crate next to me and smiled at him. He stared at me for a few seconds before walking over and sitting down.

As soon as he did I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

"Is this the only reason you wanted me to come over here?" he asked, sounding only slightly annoyed.

"Not the only reason." I said smiling when he let out a sigh. After a few seconds though, he moved his arm and put it around me, pulling me closer to him.

I smiled again then opened my eyes staring at the ground. "Do you think they're okay?" I asked quietly.

"Who?"

"My brother and sister…."

"Oh…" Zuko said. I knew this was an uncomfortable topic with us, since Zuko always seemed to think I'd be better off with them, instead of with him. He tried to get me to go with them before, by breaking up with me. However that didn't go so well for either of us and we ended up back together again. He's still convinced I'd be safer with them, but he knew better than to bring that up.

"Its just….I haven't seen them in a while and….I'm worried about them." I said quietly.

"I'm sure they're fine." He said hesitantly, like he didn't believe himself.

I sighed and yawned, closing my eyes again. "Wake me up when they come back out."

He didn't say anything, but I felt Zuko's arm tighten around me, as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: 'Kay well I hope you liked it! I'll try and get the next one out soon so please review and let me know what you think!**


	14. Jet and flirting

**A/N: Hi there!^_^ See how quick I'm getting these out? I'm awesome aren't I? lol. Just kidding. I'm trying to make up from when I didn't update in like forever. Plus its getting to the good parts. Anyway, I really liked writing the end portion of this chapter. You'll see why when you read it. ;P So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

It wasn't until morning when Iroh finally emerged from the room. I had awoken only to find myself laying on the crates. Apparently Zuko didn't want to sit anymore since he had been standing up leaning against a pole when I glared at him for leaving my side.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked when Iroh came out. "Is the club meeting over?"

"Everything is taken care of." Iroh said, bowing to the guy from last night who had followed him out. "We're heading to Ba Sing Se."

Zuko's and my expression were identical: Shocked. "Ba Sing Se?" he asked. "Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?"

"The city is filled with refugees." The man said. "No one will notice 3 more."

"We can hide in plain sight. And it's the safest place in the world from Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city." Iroh said smiling, and I became confused. He couldn't break through to the city? So…did that mean….Iroh attacked Ba Sing Se before?

Suddenly the door opened and a boy walked in, looking to be around my age. "I have the passports for our guests. But there are two men out on the streets looking for them."

My eyes widened. They were still looking for us? Man are they persistent! I walked over with Zuko and Iroh as they looked out the slot in the door. I couldn't see so I just stood back with my arms crossed next to the boy.

"So how do we get out of here then?" Zuko asked, his arms crossed.

We stood there for a few seconds, until I thought of something. "I got it!"

I had thought up a plan to get us out, but really it would only work with two people. The boy was going to pull a cart which could hold two big flower pots-big enough for someone to fit in. So one of us was going to not be able to escape.

However, I thought about that part and came up with an idea to get us all out. Iroh and Zuko would go in the pots, and I would go in disguise. We found some cloth and made it into a cloak quickly. I put it on and put the hood up, so the men couldn't see my face, then walked out next to the boy, who was pulling the cart.

I glanced at the men as they walked right passed us to the shop we had just been in, and sighed in relief.

* * *

We walked all the way 'til we were out of the city, and a little ways through the desert, until finally we got to another town.

"I'm so glad that worked." I said smiling as we stopped.

"Yeah me too! That was a really smart idea you had." The boy said smiling at me.

"Thanks!"

Suddenly the lids on the pots came off and Zuko and Iroh climbed out-Iroh having a bit more trouble than Zuko did.

"Alright. If you go in that direction, you'll find a hidden passage that can get you to a ferry to Ba Sing Se." the boy said, pointing to the north of us.

Zuko nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem!" the boy smiled, looking around the three of us. "Good luck!"

* * *

Eventually we made it to the place the boy talked about, and I couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at all the people who were there. I felt so bad for everyone. All these people's lives were destroyed thanks to the Fire Nation. How could people be so cruel?

We finally got on a ferry, and were on our way to Ba Sing Se. I walked over with Iroh and Zuko as they stood by the railing, looking out at the sea.

"Who would have thought after all these years, I'd return to the place of my greatest military disgrace." Iroh said turning away, before turning back with a hat on smiling. "As a tourist!"

I started to giggle, until Zuko glared at me. "Look around. We're not tourists, we're refugees." He said picking up a bowl that was in front of him and drinking something from it, before immediately spitting it out. "Ugh! I'm sick of eating rotten food, and sleeping in the dirt. I'm tired of living like this!"

I couldn't help but agree with him. It was getting really tiring, doing all this running around, trying to not be caught by the Fire Nation, not having real beds to sleep in, eating gross food…..I sighed. _I hope you guys are doing better than we are Katara…._

"Aren't we all?"

I jumped and turned, to see a boy who looked the same age as me and Zuko, with dark skin and shaggy dark hair, holding a piece of straw between his teeth.

He smiled and turned to us, walking towards us slightly. "My name's Jet. And these are my freedom fighters, SmellerBee and Longshot." He pointed to a girl and a boy who walked towards us to stand next to him.

"Hey." the girl said, as the boy nodded.

"Hello." Zuko said quietly turning back around.

Jet glanced at me and smiled slightly, before looking at Zuko. "Here's the deal. I hear the captain's eating like a king, while us refugees have to feed off his scraps." He walked up so he was standing behind Zuko. "Doesn't seem fair does it?"

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked.

"The fat happy kind." Jet said, and Iroh's mouth fell open as drool came out. Obviously he wished to eat like that too. "You wanna help us….'liberate' some food?"

I crossed my arms, my eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't you mean steal?"

"I prefer the term 'liberate'." Jet smiled and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and turned away-mostly to hide my blush.

Suddenly Zuko threw his bowl of crap overboard and turned to Jet. "I'm in."

I watched as Jet smirked, and sighed turning away from them. Things were definitely not getting any easier, like I thought it would.

* * *

I stood by the railing of the ship, moving my hands around over the edge as I bended some water. Zuko and Iroh had gone somewhere, probably to rest or something, so I was by myself-which I kind of liked. I didn't get a lot of alone time, and I had missed that from living in the Water tribe. I used to sit by myself and think all the time back then, but since I've been traveling with Zuko, I was always around someone.

And apparently that wasn't going to change now. "So you're a waterbender."

I jumped and dropped the water back into the ocean as I looked to the person next to me. I hadn't even heard him come up. "Um…" I sighed and looked back out at the sea. He saw me bending, so I guessed there was no point in lying. "Yeah. I am."

"That's cool. I haven't met many waterbenders." Jet said following my gaze to the ocean. "I met a girl a while ago who was a waterbender. You actually remind me of her."

My eyes widened slightly and I looked at him. That could only mean…. "Was this girls name Katara?"

Jet looked over at me smiling. "Yeah. Do you know her?"

I nodded and smiled. "She's my sister."

"Yeah I can see the resemblance." He said smiling. "Katara was pretty." I glared at him about to tell him he better not have tried anything with my little sister when he continued. "But I'd have to say you're prettier."

I froze and blushed turning away. I shouldn't be acting like this with another guy, but I couldn't help it. There was just something about Jet...plus he was kind of cute.

"Um…thanks." I said not looking at him.

"No need to thank me. Its true." He said and I tried to keep the blush from getting worse. "So what's your relationship to those other two? Why aren't you traveling with Katara?"

I hesitated, not sure how to answer his questions. "Well….its complicated."

"I'm sure I can understand it." I looked up and saw Jet smiling at me, and sighed looking out to the ocean.

"Katara had to travel with the Avatar. That was her destiny, not mine. I met Lee and Mu Shi a while ago, and started traveling with them." We had told them our names earlier, using the same ones we used for that family we stole Ozzy from.

"But why would you travel with people you just met? It doesn't make sense."

I took in a deep breath and smiled at him. "Like I said, its complicated."

Jet gave me a strange look, and I had a feeling he was putting it together in his head that I really didn't have a choice to travel with them. However, he didn't say anything else about it. He did bring up something else though.

"So you never told me what your relationship to Lee is."

My eyes widened slightly and I looked out at the ocean again. For some reason, being near the sea gave me comfort. Maybe it had to do with me being a Waterbender. "Um…well, he's my boyfriend….I guess…."

Zuko and I knew we loved each other, but I realized we never actually asked one another to be boyfriend or girlfriend. So, was he technically my boyfriend, if he never asked me?

"You guess?" Jet asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I glared at him slightly. "Well we never really sat down and did the fine print on our relationship."

"Meaning technically you're single." He smirked and I crossed my arms.

"No! Well….yes….but it doesn't matter! I love Zu-Lee." I quickly corrected myself. In my anger I almost forgot to use his fake name. I hoped Jet didn't catch my mistake, and thankfully it didn't look like he did.

"Alright. I get it." He chuckled. "But once we get to Ba Sing Se, what do you say we hang out, just the two of us?"

I glared at him. "I just told you-"

"Just as friends." He added grinning, but I had a feeling he didn't wanna go as 'just friends'.

I admit he was good-looking, but I loved Zuko. Then again, it was just as friends right? I sighed. "Fine. We can hang out. But just as friends!"

"Great. I'll see you late then." Jet grinned and waved, before turning away and walking off.

I glared after him, not sure what to think. He was hard to figure out. Earlier when we met him, he seemed like he wanted to cause trouble by stealing the captain's food. And now….well I couldn't figure out what he was trying to do, other than ask me out. I sighed and looked back out at the ocean. Maybe my life would gain some normalcy after we got to Ba Sing Se. Unfortunately, I didn't think that was going to be possible.

* * *

**A/N: I love Jet. lol. I couldn't wait to get to this part. Will he be an obstacle for Serenity and Zuko? Or will he just be friends with her like he says? Hmm...well, guess you'll just have to wait to find out!~_^ Anyway review please and let me know what you think!**


	15. Nighttime Feasts and Jet's Realization

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I passed my last final for college so now I'm officially done!^_^ So I decided to update since I'm in a good mood. Plus one of my readers told me her birthday was on Sunday and asked if I could update so this is my birthday present to her! Happy Birthday! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

I sat glaring with my arms crossed as Jet handed out the food Zuko had helped him 'liberate'. Not that I didn't like this better than the stuff Zuko had earlier, but still. They stole it.

"So, Smellerbee. That's an unusual name for a young man." Iroh said, looking at the kid next to him. I raised my eyebrow at him, wondering if I was the only one who could tell she was a girl.

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man. I'm a girl!" she said angrily getting up and walking away.

"Oh. Now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Iroh called after her as Longshot got up to follow her.

I sighed and took a sip of the water that was in front of me, as Zuko drank from his cup and Iroh ate some noodles. I glanced up as Jet came back over to us, and narrowed my eyes at him. I still didn't trust him, especially after what he said to me earlier.

_"Alright. I get it." He chuckled. "But once we get to Ba Sing Se, what do you say we hang out, just the two of us?"_

_I glared at him. "I just told you-"_

_"Just as friends." He added grinning, but I had a feeling he didn't wanna go as 'just friends'._

I glared at him and looked away, taking another drink of water.

"From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se." he said sitting down on the other side of me, so I was in between him and Zuko. Great. "I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall."

"It is a magnificent sight." Iroh said.

"So you've been there before?" Jet asked, and I glanced at Iroh, wondering what he'd say.

"Once. When I was a….different man." He said sadly, and I looked down. Iroh had to feel so bad about what happened at Ba Sing Se.

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of." Jet said looking away. "But that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se. For a new beginning. Second chance."

"That's very noble of you." Iroh said. "I believe people can change their lives if they want to. Believe in second chances." Him and Zuko looked at each other, and I glanced at Jet, not sure what the expression on his face meant.

Jet glanced over, apparently noticing me staring at him, as a small smirk appeared on his face. I glared at him and looked away taking a drink of my water, trying to hide my blush. Seriously, what was up with me? I've never acted like this around a guy, other than Zuko. I definitely couldn't wait until we got to Ba Sing Se. The sooner we got away from Jet, the better.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, and noticed Zuko wasn't around, which had me worried. What if Jet got him to do something again? That would not be good. Quickly I got up and ran around the ship, trying to find Zuko.

After a few minutes, I found him by the front of the ship, looking out at the ocean. I sighed and walked over to him. "Hey."

"Hey." he said after a few seconds. I could tell he wanted to get off here as much as I did.

"Look Zuko," I said under my breath, so no one else would hear; not that there was anyone around anyway. "Once we get to Ba Sing Se, we can start a new life. We can get a place to stay, get jobs, and start a-" I stopped myself, not sure if I wanted to say what I was thinking.

Zuko looked down at me confused. "Start a what?"

I blushed slightly and looked away, out towards the ocean. "Nothing. I-I was just going to say about starting a new life again." I could feel him watching me for a few more seconds before I heard him sigh, and look away.

"You know, as soon as I saw your scar I knew exactly who you were." An all too familiar voice said from behind us. I turned eyes wide to see Jet standing there. He knew who Zuko was? This was not good. "You're an outcast, like me."

I sighed, thankful he came to the wrong conclusion. Well, technically it was the right one, but he didn't know Zuko was the prince of the Fire Nation, and that's all that mattered.

"And us outcasts have to stick together." Jet continued. "We have to watch each others backs, 'cause no one else will."

"I've realized lately, that being on your own isn't always the best path." Zuko said, and I smiled as the wall to Ba Sing Se came into view. Finally! We'd be in our new home!

* * *

"So, Miss Rin, Mr. Lee, and Mr. Mushi is it?" the passport lady said, when we handed her our passports.

"It's pronounced 'Moo-shi'" Iroh corrected her smiling.

"You telling me how to do my job?" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Huh? No no." Iroh said, walking up to lean on her desk. "But may I just say, you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty's intoxicating."

I raised my eyebrow as the lady smiled. "Mm, you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome." She said making a cat sound at the end, and Zuko and I both cringed. This was not something I wanted to see. "Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

Iroh took the passports after she stamped them and turned to us both grinning. Zuko snatched his away. "I'm gonna forget I saw that." He said walking away. I sighed smiling and took mine, as Iroh and I followed him.

* * *

I sat next to Zuko, who was in between me and Iroh, looking around interested. Zuko didn't look half as interested as I did, as he sat with his arms crossed, glaring.

"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?"

I jumped and scooched closer to Zuko as Jet quickly sat down next to me. I glared at him, but he just smiled at me.

"Get your hot tea here! Finest tea in Ba Sing Se!" A guy called out as he walked by with a tea cart.

"Ooh! Jasmine please!" Iroh called happily. I continued glaring at Jet as the guy left after giving Iroh some of his tea. Suddenly Iroh spit his tea out disgusted. "Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it. What a disgrace!"

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Jet asked Zuko, getting up and walking away. I glared at him as Zuko sighed and got up following him.

Okay. So this couldn't be anything good. I watched them as they started talking, my eyes narrowed. That is until I glanced at Iroh, my eyes widening slightly when I saw his tea was now steaming. I glanced around, hoping no one saw. Fortunately it didn't look like anyone did. That is until I looked back at the two guys, and saw Zuko start to make his way back over to us, as Jet's expression turned to one of shock. And it wasn't the good kind. He glanced at me, eyes narrowed before he walked away.

Suddenly Zuko smacked Iroh's cup out of his hand. "Hey!"

"What are you doing firebending your tea?" Zuko asked angrily. "For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move!"

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea," Iroh said, sniffling. "It's just so sad!"

I sighed and rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, as Zuko rubbed his temples annoyed.

* * *

We finally boarded the train to go into the city. Zuko sat in between me and Iroh, and Iroh sat next to a couple holding a baby. "What a handsome baby." Iroh said smiling.

"Thank you." The lady smiled, and I looked at the baby too. Iroh was right. It was adorable.

"Is it a girl, or a boy?" Iroh asked.

"A girl. Her name is Hope." The lady said.

I smiled as I watched the baby sleep. She was so cute, and I envied the woman slightly. I had been wondering lately what it would be like to have a baby of my own. I glanced up, feeling eyes on me, and saw Zuko giving me a weird look. I blushed and looked down at the ground as the train started up, thankful he couldn't hear my thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all for now! This is finally getting to the interesting parts! Not that the other chapters weren't fun to write, but there's obviously more drama now(thanks a lot Jet) lol. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**


	16. New Jobs and Jet's Accusations

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it and your reviews always make me feel better!^_^ Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

I walked around the city with Zuko, looking around at everything that would be our new home. The area that we were in wasn't the nicest place I'd seen, but it wasn't too bad. I looked over as Iroh walked up next to us, holding a vase of orange flowers. Zuko gave him an irritated look as I just smiled.

"I just want our new place to look nice." He said, holding the flowers up. "What do you think Serenity?"

"I think they're beautiful!" I said smiling, and Zuko glared at me.

"This city is a prison. I don't wanna make a life here."

"Life happens wherever you are!" Iroh said. "Whether you make it or not. Now come on! I've found us some new jobs, and we start this afternoon."

Iroh took us to a tea shop, that didn't look like it was in the greatest shape. Then again, looking at the area we were in, it wasn't that bad.

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers." A guy said, who I guessed was the owner. "How do you feel?"

"Uh…" I glanced down at my apron.

"Ridiculous." Zuko said.

"Uh…does this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh asked as he tried to tie his apron.

"I have extra string in the back." The guy said pouring three cups of tea. "Have some tea while you wait." He handed me my cup first then handed the guys theirs before walking away.

I sniffed the tea-which didn't smell too bad-as Zuko just stared at his and Iroh took a sip of his, before spitting it out like he did with the last tea he drank.

"This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!"

"Uncle! That's what _all _tea is!" Zuko said, and I held in a laugh.

"How could a member of my own family say something so horrible!" Iroh said and this time I couldn't hold it in. I stopped laughing however, when Zuko glared at me. "We'll have to make some major changes around here." Iroh picked up the pot of tea and dumped it out the window, and I sighed. Hopefully, things would settle down now that we finally had a set place to stay.

* * *

"Would you like a pot of tea?" Iroh asked, as he stood by the stove making some of his favorite drink.

"We've been working in a tea shop all day!" Zuko said, laying on the couch, with his head on my lap. "I'm sick of tea."

I had to agree with Zuko. Tea wasn't really what I wanted to think about at the moment. Though working in the tea shop was actually pretty fun. I had never had a job before, so it was interesting to see what it was like.

"Sick of tea?" Iroh said disbelieving. "That's like being sick of breathing! Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?"

I shook my head, as I played with Zuko's hair. "Sorry. I haven't seen them."

Iroh walked away, then came back with some spark rocks. "I borrowed our neighbors. Such kind people." He said as he smacked them together, making a fire under the tea pot.

I smiled then patted Zuko lightly so he'd move, so I could get up. "I'm gonna take the trash out. I'll be right back."

I grabbed the bag of trash and walked outside to the trashcan, dumping the bag in it.

"Hey."

I jumped and turned around about to scream when a hand covered my mouth and someone pulled me around our house, up against the wall. My eyes widened, then narrowed when I saw who it was. I pulled his hand from my mouth and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me like that? You scared me half to death!"

Jet smirked slightly. "Sorry. I honestly didn't mean to scare you."

I continued to glare at him as I crossed my arms. "What are you doing here anyway? It's late."

"I don't know." he said shrugging. "Couldn't sleep. Plus I couldn't wait to see you again." He added winking as I blushed and looked away.

"Jet I told you I'm already with-"

"Lee. Yeah. I know." he said, and his voice hardened at the name. I looked up at him, thinking maybe it was just jealousy, since he seemed to have a thing for me, but when I saw his expression, I knew it wasn't just that.

"Um….well I should probably get back inside." I started to walk away until he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Wait. I wanna ask you something." he said, a little too seriously than I liked. I took a deep breath and turned to him.

"What is it?"

Jet hesitated, before looking me straight in the eyes. "Are Lee and his uncle firebenders?"

My eyes widened and I froze, somehow knowing this was going to come up eventually, especially after what happened while we were waiting for the train. I swallowed, and pulled my arm away, before crossing my arms. "Of course not! Why would firebenders come here to live?"

Jet watched me for a few seconds before taking a couple steps, putting his body not even an inch away from mine. I blushed and looked up at him, about to take a step back, but his hands grabbed my arms, stopping me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Rin." He said quietly. "You're a waterbender. But if they're firebenders, then I need to tell the authorities, so we can get rid of them."

I stared at him eyes wide for a few seconds before I heard a door open. "Serenity! Are you okay?"

My eyes widened even more, before I silently cursed Zuko in my mind. I glanced up at Jet, and saw his eyes widen too, before looking down at me. "Serenity? I thought your name was Rin?"

"Um….it is." I said nervously, trying to think of how to get out of this. "Look I have to go." I yanked away from him and started walking away, before I stopped and glanced back at Jet, who was now watching me with narrowed eyes. I gave him an apologetic look before walking around the corner to Zuko.

He looked over looking relieved and angry at the same time. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I dropped some of the trash on the ground, and had to pick it up." I said smiling. When he didn't look like he bought it, I sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him back inside.

* * *

The next night, we were working at the tea shop. Iroh was pouring the customers tea while Zuko cleaned up the tables, and I was behind the counter cleaning the dishes.

"This is the best tea in the city!" a guy said as Iroh poured him some tea.

"The secret ingredient is love." Iroh said smiling.

I giggled and went back to drying some dishes, when suddenly the door burst open. Glancing over, my eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"I'm tired of waiting!" Jet said pointing to Iroh and Zuko. "These two men are firebenders!"

I sucked in a breath, as Jet drew two swords, and I waited for chaos to break out.

"I know they're firebenders!" he yelled. "I saw the old man heating his tea!"

"He works in a tea shop." One of the customers said. He looked like a soldier.

"He's a firebender! I'm telling you!"

"Drop your swords boy, nice and easy." The guy said, as him and a few others stood up.

However Jet didn't look like he wanted to listen as he took a few steps closer to Zuko and Iroh. "You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go ahead. Show them what you can do."

I was about to say something when suddenly Zuko walked up and grabbed one of the men's swords. "You want a show? I'll give you a show!" he said pulling the swords apart, revealing two. Zuko kicked a table at Jet, who used his swords to jump over it and attacked.

I watched horrified as the two fought. They were pretty evenly matched, and even though Zuko could fight without using firebending, I knew under pressure he tended to us it. And that wouldn't be good if he used it now. We just got here, I didn't want to leave yet.

The fight ended up getting so intense that the two went through the wall into the street. I quickly ran around the counter to the door, and stood next to Iroh.

"You must be getting pretty tired using those swords. Why don't you go ahead and firebend at me?" Jet said smirking and pushing Zuko back.

"Jet stop this! You don't know what you're saying!" I pleaded, hoping he'd listen to me.

"Shut up! You know I'm right Rin! Or should I say Serenity?" he yelled, not looking away from his fight, and my eyes widened, along with Zuko's. This was bad...now Zuko would know Jet was with me last night when he called for me! I'd never hear the end of it...

"Please son! You're confused!" Iroh said. "You don't know what you're doing!"

I continued to watch scared as the two continued to fight, until Jet jumped back and stood up on a well. "You see that? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me! It'll never happen!" He jumped down and attacked Zuko again.

I wondered how long this fight could go on, until suddenly two men in black robes walked up to the fight. "Drop your weapons."

"Arrest them! They're firebenders!" Jet yelled, as the two paused in fighting.

"This poor boy is confused." Iroh said. "We're just simple refugees."

"This young man wrecked my tea shop, and assaulted my employees!" the shop owner said.

"Its true sir." One of the costumers said. "I saw the whole thing. This crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city."

"Aw, that's very sweet." Iroh said blushing and I sighed then looked back at Jet.

"Come with us, son." One of the black robe guys said. Jet tried to attack them but they restrained him.

"You don't understand! They're Fire Nation!" he yelled as he was dragged away. "You have to believe me! She'll tell you!" he looked at me. "Tell them! You know they are!"

I stared at him sympathetically as they dragged him away. Part of me felt really bad about what happened to him. It wasn't even like Jet was lying. He was telling the complete truth. But still…..

I looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Zuko was standing there, and I could tell he wanted some answers. "Are you okay?"

I smiled slightly and nodded, looking him over. "Are you?"

Zuko nodded as everyone began walking back inside. "Come on. We should go too. And we have to talk later."

I stared at him then sighed and looked back to where they took Jet away, before following Zuko back in. I felt bad about thinking it, but I really hoped they didn't do anything to hurt him.

* * *

**A/N: 'Kay well that's it for now! Please review and let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next one out soon!^_^**


	17. Our First Fight and Zuko's Confessions

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! I couldn't think of what to make happen for this chapter, since obviously Zuko couldn't go out with that girl from the tea shop. But I finally figure it out, and I think it turned out okay. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

Later that night, back at the house, I sat in mine and Zuko's room as he paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to say. I had known this was coming as soon as they took Jet away. Zuko hadn't said anything to me since we got home, and I was starting to worry I had made him more angry than I originally thought.

"How did he know your real name?"

I jumped slightly, not expecting him to speak. Looking up at Zuko, I saw he had stopped walking and was staring at me with his arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

I looked down at the floor, not wanting to see the look on his face. "He….was with me last night, when you called for me."

"He what?" Zuko yelled angrily, and I flinched slightly. "Why were you together?"

"It wasn't my fault Zuko! He snuck up on me when I was taking the trash out!" I argued back. "Its not like I wanted to hang out with him!"

Zuko glared at me. "How do I know that?"

This caused me to freeze momentarily. Was he….implying what I thought he was? The tone in his voice definitely made it sound like…..

"What, you think I chose to be around him or something?" I said unbelievingly.

"Don't try to play dumb Serenity." Zuko said still glaring. "I saw you two on the ferry, talking alone. And I saw the way he's been looking at you."

I stared at him dumbstruck. That was all I could do. Zuko was actually accusing me of…cheating! What hurt more than anything, was the fact that he didn't trust me….

I glared back at him. "Yes Zuko. We talked on the ferry. But that was it. And does it really matter if he looks at me? I don't care about him Zuko!"

"How do I know that?" he yelled, getting angrier by the second, and it was rubbing off on me.

I growled and stood up. "I can't believe you don't trust me! After all this time we spent together, you really think I'd just leave you?"

Zuko continued to glare at me, staying silent, and that gave me all the answers I needed. I really couldn't believe he'd think I'd leave him, after everything we've been through.

"Get out."

Zuko stared at me shocked for a second before glaring again. "Why should I get out? This is my room too!"

"Fine! I'll just go find Jet! I'm sure he'd let me stay with him!" I knew it was a low blow, especially since he was the reason we were fighting, but Zuko had pushed me too far.

And apparently I'd done the same to him, since instantly fire came out of his hands and he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I glared at the door before sitting back down on the bed, putting my head in my hands.

Zuko and I hadn't fought like that in a long time, not since I first started traveling with him. And I didn't realize just how much it hurt to have him angry at me. I sighed and laid back on the bed, closing my eyes, just wanting everything to go back to normal.

* * *

**Zuko's POV….**

I glared at Serenity as she talked with the costumers and cleaned up the tables. She had been acting like nothing happened between us for the past two days. I couldn't believe it! I figured she'd be at least a little upset! The only thing that let me know she was angry was her completely ignoring me. Other than that, everything went just as it normally did.

"Zuko…I don't know what happened between you and Serenity, but you must make up with her." my uncle said quietly, standing next to me.

"Why should I be the one to make the first move? Its her fault we're fighting in the first place!" I said angrily.

Uncle sighed. "Please Zuko. I know how much you care about her, and I know she cares about you too. Besides, I'm getting tired of having to share my room."

I glared at him. "Well fine! But I don't even know what I'd do! I mean she won't talk to me!"

Uncle looked deep in thought for a moment before he smiled. "Why don't you take her out?"

"You mean….like a date?" I asked confused.

"Exactly!" Uncle grinned, and I looked over at Serenity, who was talking to some soldiers and laughing. I realized then, that we had never actually been on a date before. Then again, we'd never had time.

I sighed. "Fine. But she probably won't say yes."

* * *

**Serenity's POV….**

It had been a couple days since Zuko and I fought, and we had yet to patch things up. I didn't let it show how much it actually hurt me to be fighting with him. And to make sure I didn't slip up, I just ignored him, which was turning out to be just as hard. But I wasn't going to be the first one to apologize. He was the one who accused me of cheating, and being untrustworthy. So technically, I had nothing to apologize for.

"I'm surprised a pretty young girl like you would be working in a dingy tea shop with a couple men." One of the young soldiers at the table I was at said smiling.

I smiled back. "Well, I have to make a living somehow right?"

"Yeah. Guess that's true." He said still smiling. "So what do you say after work, you come to dinner with me?"

I stared at him slightly shocked, before smiling and shaking my head. "Sorry, but I have things to do."

"Alright then, maybe some other time?" he asked, not looking fazed at all that I just rejected him.

I glanced over, seeing Zuko making his way over to me, and smiled at the soldier. "Yeah. Maybe."

The guy grinned as Zuko finally made it to us. "I need to talk to you."

"Enjoy your tea!" I told the soldiers before walking to a different table and cleaning up the cups left behind, but not before hearing a low growl and smiling. To my surprise, I heard Zuko following me.

"Hey, can you please stop for a minute?" he asked. When I continued to ignore him, I heard him growl and grab my arm, before lowering his voice. "Serenity listen to me!"

I turned and glared at him, yanking my arm away. "Why should I? You wouldn't listen to me the other night." I turned back around and continued cleaning up, but Zuko grabbed my hands stopping me.

"Go out with me."

My eyes widened slightly and I looked up at him. "What?"

Zuko took a deep breath and looked in my eyes. "Will you please go out with me tonight?"

I stared at him shocked, not sure what to think or say. This was the first time he had ever truly asked me out. Obviously we had never had time to go on a real date, seeing as how we were either chasing the Avatar or running from the Fire Nation. But why would he ask now of all times?

"Of course she will!" I jumped at the loud voice as Iroh popped up next to us grinning. I glared at him as he smiled at me. "Come on Serenity. You could use the break."

I continued to glare between the two, not sure what to say. Should I say no, and continue fighting with Zuko? That thought made my heart ache a little. Or should I agree, and maybe be able to patch things up, and go back to the way things were? That thought sounded a lot better than the first, but my pride didn't want to give in.

"Fine." I said looking away from them both.

"Excellent!" Iroh said grinning, putting his arms around us. "I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun!"

* * *

I sighed as I waited for Zuko to come out of Iroh's room. He'd been sleeping in there with his uncle since I kicked him out. I used to sleep alone all the time, back in the Water tribe, so I didn't think it would bother me. But it really hurt to not have someone to curl up next to in the middle of the night.

When the door opened, I glanced over and found it very hard to hold in a laugh. Zuko's hair was smoothed down with a lot of gel, and parted down the middle. I'd have to say it was a very….different….look for him.

Apparently my expression gave away my thoughts, for as soon as Zuko looked at me he glared. "What?"

"Nothing." I said trying to keep the grin off my face but failing.

"You kids have fun now!" Iroh said grinning and waving, as Zuko and I left.

As soon as the door was shut, Zuko ruffled his hair, making it look normal again.

"I'm sure your Uncle spent a lot of time doing your hair Zuko. You shouldn't have messed it up." I said, my smile getting bigger at Zuko's glare.

* * *

We sat down at a restaurant and ordered our food. As we waited, an awkward silence built between us. I was sitting with my elbow on the table, and my chin resting on my hand, staring out at the streets. I could tell Zuko wanted badly to say something, but it seemed he was too nervous to.

Surprisingly, I was kinda nervous too. This was my very first date. I didn't really know how to act, even though I've known Zuko for a long time now. Plus the fact that we hadn't spoken in the last few days, and weren't on very good terms right now didn't help anything.

"So why did you ask me out?" I asked, finally breaking the silence. Zuko glanced over at me and I stared at him, waiting for him to answer.

"I….well….I don't know." he sighed, looking down at the table.

I continued to watch him, not sure what to say. I wanted so badly to say I was sorry, and that I loved him more than anything and would never cheat on him. But my stupid pride wouldn't let me. A large part of me wanted him to be the one to say something first.

Unfortunately saying anything else became impossible when our dinner came. The two of us ate in silence, neither of us looking at the other. After we finished, Zuko paid the waiter and stood up.

"Will you walk with me?" he asked, sounded really sincere. I stared at him for a few seconds before nodding and following after him.

* * *

We walked for a while in silence, and I found it hard not to take hold of his hand as we walked. I had done it so much for a long time, it had become something natural to me. But I had to keep reminding myself that I was angry at him.

When we finally stopped, I looked around us confused. We were standing in front of a fountain in the middle of a circle of buildings, with lamp posts going all around it. It probably would have been pretty…..if the lamps were lit.

"Zuko….where are we?" I asked looking around.

"I found this place when I was walking around one day. I thought….you might like it." He said quietly, as if he wasn't really sure what to say.

I stared around, then looked up at Zuko confused. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he smiled slightly, then turned to the lamps. Suddenly fire shot out of his fingers, lighting all the lamps, brightening up the circle.

My eyes widened at the sight before me. I had been right. It was beautiful with all the lamps lit! I hadn't seen anything like this before! The light from the fires danced off the water in beautiful colors, making it look even more magical.

"Zuko….this is…..beautiful…" I whispered, looking around at it all.

"Not as beautiful as you." I looked over at him, a slight blush coming across my cheeks. Zuko took a deep breath and looked down. "Serenity…..I'm…..I'm really sorry….about the other night."

My eyes widened slightly. I honestly hadn't expected him to apologize first. Or admit that he was wrong. "Zuko…."

"No just listen to me." he said, sounding serious. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you about Jet. Its just…..when it comes to you and other guys….." he looked away, towards the fountain. "I can't stand the thought of you with someone else."

"Zuko I'd never be with someone else! So why would you-"

"Because I've never felt this way before!" he said a little louder. "You don't understand. I've never liked a girl before. I didn't have time for relationships when I had to train and everything. And then when I was banished I definitely didn't have time for anything like that. When I met you Serenity, I didn't know what to think. I hated you at first, but then I started to get these feelings in me, and I wanted to be near you all the time, and protect you. Eventually, I fell in love with you. I've never had anything like you in my life, and I don't want to even think about losing you. I can't…."

I stared at him, my eyes watery, as my heart started going a million miles a second. Zuko had never really told me his feelings like this before. I mean, I knew how he felt, but he had never actually told me exactly how he felt about me. And I knew, that if I was in Zuko's place, I'd probably get the same feelings if he was with another girl. I'd probably kill her, and I've never even thought about killing anyone before-besides the Fire Nation, of course.

I felt Zuko tense when I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry Zuko….I know I shouldn't have acted like that. But when you didn't believe me about not doing anything with Jet, it hurt. I want you to be able to trust me. I've never had feelings for anyone either Zuko, not until I met you. I love you, more than anything, and I would never do anything to hurt you. You have to believe me." I was trying so hard not to cry. It felt so good to be talking again. And to be able to hold him again after the last few days, it felt so right.

Zuko's arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer as his head rested on top of mine. "I do believe you. And….from now on, I'll try to control my jealousy."

"Like that's gonna happen." I giggled as I heard Zuko growl quietly. I felt his hand go under my chin and tilt it up, so I was looking into his eyes.

"I love you Serenity. That will never change." He said quietly.

"I love you too Zuko." I smiled up at him as he leaned down, and his lips gently touched mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I deepened the kiss, glad I wasn't fighting with one of the most important people in the world to me.

We walked into the house, hand in hand. I was glad things were back to normal between us. I really hated fighting with Zuko. When we got home, Iroh had been making some tea on the stove.

"Ah I see you two made up!" he grinned happily, as I smiled and nodded.

"We're going to bed." Zuko said ignoring his uncle and pulling me toward our room.

"Alright, well you two have fun! And try not to be too loud. The neighbors are sleeping!" Iroh called, causing Zuko to blush a deep red.

"Shut up Uncle!" he yelled, slamming our door shut, as I giggled quietly. Yes, I was very glad things were back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: Alright well hope that was long enough for you! I kinda got carried away with this chapter lol. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. I'll try to get the next one out soon! =)**


	18. The Return of Jealousy

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! This might get kind of fluffy towards the end, but hopefully you guys like it! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

"Thank you! Come again!" I said smiling as the lady bowed and left. I put the money away and went back to washing the dishes.

It had been a while since Zuko and I had our fight, and now that we had made up, everything was back to normal. Well, at least as normal as it could get.

"I'll provide you with a new apartment, in the upper ring. The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want. Complete creative freedom."

I looked up from drying a cup to see a couple men talking to Iroh. They looked like they were well off money wise, so I wondered what was going on. From the sound of it, it seemed like these guys were trying to get Iroh to leave here, and start another tea shop.

"I even get to name the shop?" Iroh asked, sounding interested.

"Of course." The guy said.

"Uh senior executive assistant manager?" the owner of this shop said, obviously trying to get Iroh to stay with him.

However, Iroh handed the owner his tea kettle, and bowed to the other guy, as the owner groaned and walked away. I couldn't believe it! We'd be getting an upper level house! And Iroh was going to own his own tea shop! It seemed like things were starting to look up!

"Did you hear nephew?" Iroh asked as Zuko walked past him. "This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city!"

"That's right young man. Your life is about to change for the better!" the guy said smiling.

"I'll try to contain my joy." Zuko said, setting his tray down and walking out.

I stared after him confused. What was up with him? Quickly I walked around the counter and bowed to the man. "I'm very sorry about him. We're really grateful." I walked past them all and outside, to see Zuko standing against the wall. "Zuko?"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?" I asked quietly.

Before he could answer, a paper drifted down from the sky toward us. Zuko grabbed it, and when I saw what was on it, my eyes widened. It was Appa! But what did this mean? Was he lost? I didn't see how that was possible. I mean, how do you lose a giant bison? But if these posters were around here, then did that mean….my brother and sister were here too? I glanced around, half expecting them to walk around a corner or something.

Suddenly Zuko walked off quickly, looking around. "Hey! Wait up!" I yelled following him. He eventually climbed up onto a roof of one of the buildings. I sighed annoyed and followed him up, not sure what he was doing. I stood up next to him and looked around, before looking at him. "What are you doing up here?" Again he ignored me, and I was starting to get annoyed. "Zuko!"

He jumped down and I followed him, as we walked back to the tea shop. "The Avatar is here."

My eyes widened before I sighed and looked down. He was still set on capturing Aang, even after finally settling down someplace, and not have to worry about all that. I guess that was one part of him that would never change.

* * *

I sat on the floor across from Iroh as he packed up some of his things. I didn't have much to begin with, so I was already finished. Zuko was still in the room packing, or at least that's what he said he was doing. He had been acting strange ever since seeing that poster, and it was starting to bother me. Was he going to start searching for Aang again?

I looked over as the door to our room opened, and Zuko walked out. "So I was thinking about names for my new tea shop." Iroh said. "How about….The Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it."

"The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se." Zuko said, showing his uncle the poster of Appa. "And he's lost his bison." I glanced between them, as Iroh took the poster and looked at it.

He looked up at Zuko, as the boy walked over to the window. "We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us."

"Good things that are happening for you!" Zuko said angrily turning around, and I looked down at the ground sadly. "Have you ever thought that I'd want more from life than a nice apartment, and a job serving tea?"

"There's nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity." Iroh said. "I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life, and why."

"I want my destiny." Zuko said, and I closed my eyes, clenching my hands into fists in my lap. I didn't want to hear Zuko talk about his 'destiny' anymore. Why couldn't he just be happy with the way things were? Why couldn't he be happy….with me? I stood up and walked outside, ignoring the two pairs of eyes I felt on me, and slammed the door shut, walking away, down the street.

* * *

I stalked down the street, my arms crossed, staring at the ground. I wasn't surprised Zuko hadn't come after me. After all, all he cared about was his 'destiny'. I growled, causing a few people around me to jump slightly, and back away.

"Serenity?" I jumped and turned, about to shoot the water from my pouch at someone, when my body froze, as my eyes widened.

"J-Jet?" I stared at the boy in front of me, as he smiled down at me, like he was seeing an old friend. I took a step back and stared at him. "What are you doing here? Didn't those men lock you up or something?"

"What?" he asked confused, and I gave him the same expression. "I don't know what you're talking about. But how are you? It's been a while."

I continued to watch him, not sure what was going on. He was acting like he didn't remember that he attacked Zuko, accusing him and Iroh of being firebenders. Something was definitely wrong here, but I decided to let it go for now. "Um…I'm good. I guess."

"That's good. So what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Uh….I just…needed some alone time." I said.

"Oh well in that case, I'll let you go. It was nice seeing you."

"No wait!" I said grabbing his arm as he turned, and he turned back to me, both of us a little shocked. I hadn't expected to do that, but for some reason, I really wanted his company right now. "You….can stay. I don't mind."

Jet chuckled smiling at me. "Alright. Then lets take a walk."

I watched as he started walking off, and started thinking about what I was doing. Zuko and I had gotten into a big fight about Jet, and here I was, about to hang out with him. Was this really the right thing to do? I thought back on earlier, when Zuko was talking about the Avatar and his destiny, and narrowed my eyes. If Zuko wanted to follow his destiny and Aang, then fine. Let him do it by himself.

"You coming?" I looked up and saw Jet watching me confused, before smiling and running to catch up to him, as the two of us began walking.

* * *

"So….you said you've been living peacefully in the city, ever since you arrived?" I asked as we headed on our way back to my house. I hated to admit it, but I actually had a really good time hanging out with Jet. It took a lot off my mind, and let me relax a little.

"Yep. Same as you right?" he said, looking down at me.

"Yeah…I guess…." I was still confused as to why Jet kept acting like nothing happened those few weeks ago. It was strange, like he completely forgot about it.

"You know, I had a lot of fun with you today." Jet said smiling. "We should do this again sometime."

I smiled up at him. "Yeah, sounds good."

"Cool, when can I meet you again?" Jet asked, his eyes lighting up. I guess I never realized how serious he was about his crush on me.

"How about never?"

The two of us stopped and looked in front of us, as my eyes widened. _Oh no. _

A very unhappy Zuko was standing in front of us. I hadn't realized we had made it to the house. I glanced between the two guys as they glared at each other.

"Just let me explain." I said nervously, taking a step forward.

"What's there to explain?" he said, and I could hear the anger in his voice.

I stared at him then sighed and looked at Jet. "I'll see you later Jet."

He glanced down at me and smiled. "Yeah. Alright. See you later." He glared at Zuko one more time, before walking off the way we came.

As soon as he was out of sight, I turned back to Zuko. "Will you please just listen to me?"

My only answer was a harsh glare, which just made me angry too. I let out a frustrated sigh, before walking past him and into the house. I walked past Iroh, ignoring his stare and walked into my room. I didn't bother shutting the door, since I knew Zuko was following me.

After a few seconds, I heard the door shut. "Fine. Explain."

I turned to him meeting his glare with one of my own. "Look, I was angry okay? All you've been talking about since you saw that poster is the Avatar. Why are you so set on finding him still?"

"Because it's the only way I'll be able to go back home!" Zuko yelled.

"Did you not listen to your sister? Your father doesn't want you home Zuko! He's not going to accept you back just because you find the Avatar!"

"You don't know anything about my father so just stay out of it! This doesn't concern a little Water Tribe peasant like you!"

My eyes widened the same time Zuko's did. Obviously he realized what he said, and regretted it. I looked down at the ground. "You're right Zuko." I said quietly. "Your family problems don't concern me. I just thought maybe you'd give up on finding the Avatar after you realized you could start a new life here, with your uncle….and with me." I turned away from him, not wanting to see his face. "But like you said, I'm just a Water Tribe peasant, so what do I know?"

There was silence for a few minutes, while neither of us said anything. I couldn't understand why we were fighting. This was the second time now, since we got here. I thought when we finally got to Ba Sing Se, everything would finally be okay. We'd get to live in a house, start new lives, and Zuko and I could finally start a…..

Who was I kidding? There was no way that would happen, not with the way things were now. "I'm sorry."

My eyes widened, but I didn't turn around. Did he actually apologize first again? This was unlike him. I heard him take a few steps towards me, but I didn't move.

"I'm sorry Serenity. I shouldn't have said that." I could hear the regret in his voice, and that just made it harder to stay mad at him. "When I saw you walking with Jet, it just made me really angry. I guess I'm not doing such a great job at controlling my jealousy."

I hesitated a second, before turning around and looking up at him smiling. "No, you've actually been doing pretty well." I sighed and looked at the ground. "I shouldn't have gotten angry either. I just wish you would trust me. Jet and I were just talking. I was mad at you, and when I ran into Jet, he seemed like the perfect way to get my mind off of everything. And I shouldn't have said that about your father. I'm sure he….wants you home."

I found myself getting even angrier every time Azula or the Fire Lord were mentioned. I hated them, because they were trying to take Zuko away from me. Either by taking him back home, to the Fire Nation, where I couldn't follow, or by killing him.

Suddenly I was pulled into a pair of strong arms, and Zuko rested his head on top of mine. "I do trust you Serenity." There was a slight pause, before he spoke again. "And...honestly, I just keep thinking….that maybe I'm not good enough for you."

My eyes widened and I pulled back slightly to look up at him. "What?"

Zuko sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. "I'm a banished prince. There's nothing you gain in being with me. I can't give you anything. I keep thinking, that maybe if you were with someone else, they'd be able to give you the life you want."

"Zuko the only life I want is with you." I said, taking a seat next to him. I couldn't believe he was talking like this! "And you give me everything. It may not be material things, but everything I want is right here." I placed my hand over top of his and smiled, as he stared down at it.

"You're…..sure?" he asked uncertainly.

"Positive." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. I couldn't help but start imagining what it would be like to have the perfect life. In my mind, all of us were together and happy, including my brother and sister and the Avatar. Where there was no more war, and everyone lived in peace. This was my one wish I had. I felt Zuko's arm wrap around me, pulling me closer, and smiled. As I sat there in his arms, thinking about my siblings, I prayed for the day that my wish would come true.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for now! Hope you guys all liked it! Oh and so I just realized today that I'm now on the 4th and final DVD of this box set, and that can only mean one thing: This story will end soon. =( But again, there is one more story in this series, since I still have to do the 3rd season. That one...is going to be tough, but I'm sure the challenge will make it all the more fun!^_^ Well, review please and let me know what you think! I'm not updating till I get some reviews!**


	19. Appa Captured and Zuko's Sickness

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Anyway, I won't stall any longer, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

I growled as I ran down the street, hoping I could catch up to Zuko before it was too late. I knew something was up when I woke up in the middle of the night and he was gone. I had woke up Iroh and asked him if he knew where his nephew was, but he said he didn't. So, naturally, this worried me, so I left, which brings me to where I was now.

I had cornered a guy who had been in an alley. I froze him to the wall, and threatened him until he told me what he knew. Thankfully, he seemed to have seen Zuko, and told me where he was headed. Apparently Zuko was running around in his Blue Spirit outfit. What he was doing, I had no idea. But whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

I finally got to the underground passageways, and made my way through the halls. I didn't run into anyone, which shocked me. I figured someone would be guarding the place down here. I paused when I noticed a door ahead of me, and heard a growling noise that sound familiar coming from it. I ran to it and ran in, and gasped. Appa was in there, chained down, and someone was standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as the person turned to me, showing me his blue and white mask.

"Go home Serenity." He said turning back around, as Appa growled at him. "You're mine now."

My eyes widened. "Zuko no!"

Zuko and I both turned as the door opened again, Zuko drawing his swords in a fighting stance. We both relaxed when we saw Iroh standing there. I hadn't known he had followed me.

"Uncle?" Zuko said.

"So, the blue spirit." Iroh said, crossing his arms. "I wonder who could be behind that mask? What do you think, Serenity?"

I glanced between the two as Zuko sighed and took his mask off. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Iroh said, walking over to Zuko. "What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?"

I looked at Appa, and tried to give him a reassuring look, telling him that everything would be okay. I walked up to him, reaching my hand out slowly. He sniffed me, then licked me with his giant tongue and I giggled quietly, petting him on his face.

"First I have to get it out of here." Zuko said, and I glanced back at him.

"And then what?" Iroh yelled, causing my eyes to widen. I don't think I had ever heard Iroh yell before. He was always so calm and peaceful, even when dealing with people like Azula. But now….he was different. "You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him, and then you had no where to go!"

"I would have figured something out!" Zuko argued back, and I sighed.

"NO! If his friends hadn't found you, you and Serenity would have frozen to death!" Iroh continued yelling. I figured now wasn't the best time to point out that I probably would have been better off than him, since I was more used to that kind of weather than they were.

"I know my own destiny Uncle!" Zuko growled.

"Is it your own destiny, or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?" Iroh asked, which just made Zuko angry.

"Stop it Uncle! I have to do this!" he said, turning back to face me and Appa.

"No you don't Zuko! Please!" I said, finally speaking up. I couldn't believe he was acting like this.

"I'm begging you Prince Zuko," Iroh yelled. "It's time for you to look inward, and begin asking yourself the big question: Who are you, and what do you want?"

Suddenly Zuko yelled, throwing his swords and mask on the ground. I stared at him shocked, not sure what he was going to do.

"Zuko…" I said cautiously.

"Move Serenity." He said sternly, and I glared at him.

"No! I'm not letting you hurt him!" My eyes widened as Zuko shot fire at one of the chains that were holding Appa down.

He looked over at me. "Well? If you freeze it real quick we can break it easily!"

I stared at him shocked for another moment, before nodding and taking the water out of my pouch. I froze the chain, and Zuko used his sword to cut through it. I smiled as we went around, doing the same to all of them.

The three of us watched as Appa roared and broke through the ceiling. "Let us go. There is nothing left to do here." Iroh said, as I looked over at Zuko, who was staring at where Appa had been.

I smiled and took his hand. "Lets go Zuko." He only nodded as we made our way out.

* * *

We all climbed out of the hole that led down to the underground, and Iroh looked at Zuko. "You did the right thing, Nephew."

I smiled, as Zuko stared at his blue spirit mask. I was proud of him. For once, he made a choice that was good, one that actually helped Aang, and not hurt him.

"Leave it behind." Iroh said, looking down at the mask too. Zuko walked over to the edge of the walkway we were on, and dropped the mask in the water, watching it sink.

I smiled and looked up at them both. "Let's go home!"

Iroh smiled and nodded, starting to walk away, as Zuko just looked over at me. I took his hand and pulled him along, as we followed his uncle.

* * *

We walked back into the apartment, Zuko looking like he was sulking. I didn't think freeing Appa was really something he should get upset over.

"You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go free." Iroh said.

"I don't feel right." Zuko said and I looked back at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, starting to worry as Zuko's eyes started to go unfocused. "Zuko?" Suddenly, his eyes closed and he began to fall. "Zuko!" I yelled, catching him, and falling to the floor with him, as Iroh ran over to us. "W-what's wrong with him?"

Iroh stared at Zuko silently for a few seconds before standing up. "I'll go get him some blankets, you take his top off. He needs rest."

"But….you didn't tell me what's wrong! Will he be okay?" I asked worried.

"He should be fine. I think this has to do with the decisions he's had to make." I stared at Iroh confused, but decided not to question what he meant. I'd probably get even more confused than I already was.

I watched as he walked into another room, before looking back down at Zuko. "Oh Zuko…..please be okay…" Slowly and carefully, I took his shirt off.

A few minutes later, Iroh came back in with some blankets and a couple buckets of water. We set the blankets up so Zuko was laying in between them. I tried my best to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Zuko is lucky to have someone like you in his life." I looked up at Iroh, and saw him watching me.

I smiled and looked back down. "Oh I don't know about that."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You have helped my nephew change a great deal." Iroh said, and I glanced up at him again. "He cares about you a lot, probably more than you know."

I stared at him then smiled again. "I care about him a lot too. Sometimes, its hard to remember what my life was like without him in it. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Being from the Water tribe, I assume you are a very family oriented person, correct?" Iroh asked.

I gave him a confused look, not sure what he meant. "Um…well yeah. Family is very important to me. I'm very close to my brother and sister. That's why I worry so much about them."

"And I assume you eventually want to have a family of your own?" I blushed and looked away, as Iroh continued to give me a knowing look.

"Well I….I guess." I said nervously. "Why are you asking me this?"

Iroh shrugged. "Just wondering is all."

I watched him for a few seconds before smiling and shaking my head. I could never tell what was going on in Iroh's head, and I don't think I'd ever be able to.

* * *

Iroh left a little while later, to get some ingredients for a soup that could possibly help Zuko. Before he left though, he had explained to me about what he thought was wrong with Zuko. I still didn't quite understand it, but then again, there were a lot of things I didn't understand.

I looked down as Zuko moaned, and turned over onto his back. I placed my hand on his forehead, and my eyes widened. He had a really high fever. I reached over into one of the buckets and grabbed a towel that was soaking in there. After ringing it out, I placed it on Zuko's forehead.

"This will help you cool down." I said quietly, as he opened his eyes slightly.

"So thirsty…" he said hoarsely, sitting up.

"Zuko you need to rest! Just let me help you." I said worried. I grabbed the ladle from the other bucket of water. As I started to slowly pour it in his mouth, he grabbed it and drank it quickly. I watched eyes wide, as he threw it over his shoulder, and reached for the bucket of water. "Zuko what are you-" Suddenly he poured that in his mouth, and drank the whole thing, before throwing it across the room. He laid back down, turning away from me, coughing. I sighed and pulled his blanket back up, hoping he'd get better soon. I don't think I could take much more of this.

* * *

**A/N: I know its not as long as the last couple have been, and I'm very sorry about that. Again, I'm not updating til I get some reviews so review please and let me know what you think!**


	20. Wait What Did You Say!

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They make me so happy! Anyway, I decided that since most of you who answered my question think that the time period between the end of this season til the end of the next season is only a month to a few months, I'm going to do what I planned. I think you guys will like it...hopefully lol. Anyway, enjoy please! And I apologize for my suckish detail describing skills. You'll know what I mean when you read he one part of this chapter haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

Iroh had come back a little later that day, with some ingredients for tea and other things. When he saw how worried I still was, he merely gave me a reassuring smile, and told me that everything would be alright. Unfortunately, it was a little hard for me to believe him while Zuko was laying here possibly dying for all I knew.

Finally, when it got dark, Zuko began to wake up again. I had been worried that after that one time earlier, he was going to stay asleep forever. "Zuko…." I said quietly as he groaned.

"You should know, this is not a natural sickness." Iroh said, and I didn't know if he was talking to me or Zuko. He could have been talking to the both of us I guess. "But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea." He added, as I helped Zuko sit up and he gave him some tea.

"What's happening?" Zuko asked, sounding confused.

"Your critical decision." Iroh said, and Zuko and I both stared at him confused. "What you did beneath that lake, it was in such conflict with your image of yourself, that you are now at war within your own mind and body." He let Zuko drink some more tea.

I thought over what Iroh had just said. Zuko was at war with his own body? What was that supposed to mean? Well whatever it meant, I didn't like the sound of it at all.

"What's that mean?" Zuko asked, coughing, and laying back down, as I watched him worriedly.

"You're going through a metamorphosis my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience." Iroh said, shaking his head slightly. "But when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be."

I watched Iroh for a few seconds, before lightly dabbing a cloth on Zuko's forehead. "Is this…bad?" I asked quietly.

Iroh looked up at me and smiled. "No, my dear. You will see what I mean when Zuko gets better."

I stared at him as he walked out of the room, then looked back down at Zuko. I still didn't quite get this whole 'metamorphosis' thing. If something goes through a metamorphosis, then it changes right? So…did that mean….Zuko was going to change? I sighed, hoping that whenever this passed, he wouldn't be too different from the Zuko I fell in love with.

* * *

I stared at the water floating in the air, as I concentrated hard, making it into different shapes. Occasionally I would glance at Zuko to make sure he was still breathing, and not any worse than he was before, but I was getting really bored just sitting here. Not that I wasn't completely freaking out inside about Zuko still, but I had to do something to keep my mind occupied so I wouldn't lose it. So I decided to practice my bending with the water from the buckets.

"AAH!"

I jumped, the water I was bending falling to the floor, making everything wet. My head snapped up to Zuko, who had sat up screaming. "Zuko what's wrong? Are you okay?"

He didn't say anything, only touched his scar lightly. I stared at him, and apparently he figured out I was waiting for an answer. "Yeah….I think so."

I sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I was so worried about you."

Finally, this sickness or whatever he had was over, and he seemed perfectly fine now. I hadn't worried that much about someone in a long time. The last time probably being when I was still in the Southern Water tribe, and Katara had gotten very sick. My mother had assured me and Sokka that she'd be fine, but I didn't leave her side once until she was better.

I glanced up, feeling Zuko's eyes on me. "What?"

"Nothing." Zuko said smiling, and I smiled back slightly. "Thanks for helping take care of me Serenity. I know it must have been a pain for you."

I shook my head. "No really it was no problem! Besides, I was really worried about you. I'm glad you're okay now."

"Yeah. Me too."

I watched him, not sure what to think. He didn't seem any different than he was before, even though Iroh said he was changing. Maybe it was just something so subtle that I didn't notice it yet. Oh well, really it didn't matter to me. As long as Zuko was fine, and not in any danger, then I was happy, whether he changed or not.

* * *

Finally we had moved into the new house in the upper ring of the city. And I had to say, I really loved it! The house was huge, especially compared to what I was used to. Zuko and I shared a bedroom again of course, but it was so much bigger than our other one, we could have probably fit two of our old bedrooms in it.

We had also gotten new clothes as well. I didn't want anything too fancy, so I merely wore a pair of light brown, almost tan pants that were slightly baggy, and got tight at my ankles, along with a long-sleeved top, that was a green color and came down to just below my knees, with slits up the sides going to my waist.

I was at the moment, staring out the window at the city, as Iroh made some type of soup on the stove. Frankly it didn't smell that great, but I figured I'd just eat something else when I got hungry.

"What's that smell?" Zuko asked, coming around the corner from our room obviously, since he yawn slightly. He was wearing an outfit that was similar to mine, except his was mostly brown, and mine was a little more form fitting.

"Its jook." Iroh said stirring the stuff in the pot. He wore a simple two piece green robe type outfit(A/N: Sorry, I'm not very good at describing what people are wearing so bear with me please?). "I'm sure you wouldn't like it."

I watched as Iroh backed away as Zuko walked over to the pot and sniffed, before smiling. "Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl Uncle."

I stared at him, my mouth slightly open, as he held a bowl out to Iroh. He actually wanted to eat it? I hadn't really seen much of a change in him, but maybe now the changes were slowly starting to show themselves.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow." Iroh said, voicing my thoughts.

"It's a new day!" Zuko said happily, and again my eyebrow rose slightly. "We've got a new apartment, furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop." He walked over and sat at the table still smiling. "Things are looking up Uncle."

I continued to stare at him as Iroh smiled, and went back to stirring his jook. "Would you like some Serenity?" he asked, glancing over at me.

"Uh….no thanks." I said smiling politely.

"Oh Serenity!" Zuko said suddenly, standing up and walking over to me. "Will you come out with me tonight?"

I stared at him again, not sure what to make of this new, happy Zuko. "Uh…yeah. Sure."

"Great. Be ready around 6." He said smiling, before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and walking back to our room.

I stared after him, not entirely sure what was going on. Why did he suddenly want to take me out? I glanced over at Iroh, and saw the knowing look on his face, just before he turned back to his cooking. I glared at him slightly, not liking being left out of stuff.

* * *

I stood with my arms crossed as I waited for Zuko in the living room. He told me to be ready by 6, and then he wasn't even ready yet. I still had no idea what we were doing. I had tried getting it out of Iroh earlier, but the old man wouldn't talk. So I figured I'd just have to wait to find out.

Finally Zuko came around the corner, and smiled when he saw me. I merely gave him an annoyed look. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I had to do something first." He said taking my hand. "We're leaving Uncle. We'll be back later."

"Have fun you two!" Iroh grinned, waving from the opposite side of the room. I glared at him, knowing he knew something that I didn't, and that just made me angrier than I already was. However, I didn't have time to say anything as Zuko pulled me out of the apartment.

* * *

Zuko took me to a nice restaurant for dinner, and made casual conversation with me. I had given up trying to figure out what he was planning during the middle of the meal, and decided not to waste a night out sulking. So I pleasantly talked with him, until we finished.

"Okay. Come with me." he said smiling and holding out his hand to me.

I sighed and took it, as he pulled me down the street. "Zuko, I don't suppose you'd tell me what this is all about?"

"Just relax." Zuko said. "You'll find out soon enough."

I stared at him before looking around. I vaguely remembered walking down these streets before, on a night like tonight. But I couldn't place my finger on where these streets led.

That is until we arrived in a square-or circle, I guess-with a fountain in the middle, and lit lamps surrounding it. This was where Zuko took me on our first 'date'.

"Why'd you bring us back here?" I asked looking around confused.

"Serenity?" Zuko's tone was so sincere, that I couldn't help but turning to look at him. And I nearly blushed with the look he was giving me. It was full of so much care and love, that I almost melted. "There's…something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

I stared, not entirely sure if I could speak at the moment. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect." Zuko said. He hesitated a moment, before taking a deep breath. "Remember when we first met? Back when you helped the Avatar escape from me?"

"Uh…yeah." I said confused.

"Well, I hated you back then." I gave him an annoyed look, and he just chuckled and continued. "I thought you were just an annoying Water Tribe girl, who was getting in my way. But then…." He paused again and looked at me. "After I started to spend more time with you, I found out what an amazing person you were. And eventually, I found myself falling in love with you. Plus, for some reason, you seemed to love me too."

I sighed. I hated when he put him self down like that. We just talked about this the other night. "Zuko you-"

"Just let me finish talking." He said firmly, but not rude. I just nodded. "I'm glad that you felt the same. Because honestly, after all this time, I don't know what I would have done without you Serenity."

I blushed and looked down, not sure what to say to that. Since when was Zuko this open about his feelings? I mean, I know he opened up a little more than usual the last time we were here, but this….this was completely different.

Suddenly I felt a hand under my chin, and he gently lifted my face up so he could look me in the eyes. "I've never loved anyone more than I love you Serenity. And I never want to lose you. I want us to always be together."

I stared at him, my blush returning. I didn't understand him at all right now. "Zuko…..what are you…trying to say?"

Zuko stared at me for a few seconds, before smiling and reaching into his robe, pulling out a rectangular box, while at the same time kneeling down on one knee. Needless to say, my eyes widened. He couldn't be…..

He opened it up, to reveal a water tribe engagement necklace. "Serenity…..will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: Hah, did you see that coming? Don't worry, this isn't the thing I had as a surprise, that's still coming. But this should be enough of a surprise for now lol. Anyway, there's** **only a few chapters left of this unfortunately. I'm trying to make this as long as I can, without dragging it out, since it has a few less chapters than the first story. So with that said, please review, and let me know what you think! Remember: I need some reviews to update!**


	21. Proposal and a Better Life

**A/N: Ok guys, thank you so much for all the reviews! You have no idea how happy they make me feel! =) Anyway, just have one more thing to say. I got a review from someone, letting me know that they didn't use rings to propose over in the Aisian cultures. So, with that said, I changed the ring, to a necklace instead. You know the necklaces they use in the Water tribe as signs of engagement. I hope you guys are okay with that. Oh and I'm very sorry that this isn't as long as the last couple. The next ones are longer. I promise. Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

I stared down at Zuko, not sure I heard him correctly. There's no way he said what I thought he said. "Um…..what?"

"Will you marry me, Serenity?" he asked, still smiling up at me.

I continued to stare at him, before glancing at the necklace. The design on the charm looked like a yin-yang symbol. How did he even know about the necklaces? "How did you….?"

Zuko continued to smile up at me as he answered. "I asked Uncle. I knew he knew all about the Water tribe, so I figured he'd know this too."

Of course. That's why Iroh looked like he knew what was going on. I stared at the necklace for a few more seconds before looking back up at him. I just couldn't believe this was happening! I mean, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Zuko, but I never actually thought he'd propose!

"Serenity?" he asked, and I realized I was just standing there gawking at him.

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Yes."

"Yes?" Zuko said, and I could hear the happiness in his voice.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "Yes…Zuko."

His smile widened even more if that was possible, and he took the necklace out of the box, hooking it around my neck. I touched the charm, trying not to cry. I looked up and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. His arms went around my waist, pulling me closer, and I couldn't help but think I was the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

I stood in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror, trying to build up courage that I knew I didn't have. Sure, I could fight firebenders and other things that could likely kill me, but I couldn't talk to my….fiancé-that was weird for me to think about- about something that shouldn't really be that difficult now.

_Okay Serenity. You can do this._ I thought, giving my reflection a determined look, though my insides felt kind of queasy. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, and towards our room.

I had changed out of my outfit, and now wore my black pants from my Water Tribe outfit, and a black tank top. Normally I wouldn't be cold, but my nerves were acting up so much right now, I could feel goosebumps starting to pop up everywhere on my skin.

I opened the door and walked in, noticing Zuko laying on the bed. He wore just a pair of pants, which didn't make this any easier for me. He looked up when I walked in.

"Hey." he said smiling as I shut the door, and stared at the ground. I guess it worried him when I didn't answer back, because he stood up and was standing right in front of me. "Serenity what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said quietly, refusing to look at him. I had to get courage from somewhere, but it didn't look like that was happening.

Zuko wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "I know something's bothering you. You can't lie to me." he said, resting his chin on my head.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath, trying to keep my heart rate at a normal pace. Being pressed up against his bare chest normally didn't bother me anymore-not that I didn't like it- but with what I was trying to get out, this definitely wasn't helping me any.

"Its…..its nothing that's bothering me…..I just…."

He pulled back slightly to look at me, but I continued to stare at his chest. "Just what?"

I swallowed hard before speaking. "Zuko…..I…want us to be together."

"We're already together." he said smiling, taking my hand in his.

I sighed, mentally slapping myself. I hoped he would get it already, but I guess luck just wasn't on my side right now. "No I mean….I want us to _really _be together."

I looked up at him, as his mind seemed to try to figure out what I was talking about. He stared at me, and after a few seconds his eyes widened, and I knew he realized what I meant. "Oh…."

I blushed and looked down. "I mean….obviously if you don't want to, then that's okay."

I had been thinking about this for a while. Zuko and I had been together for a long time now, and we had pretty much decided we wouldn't ever love anyone else. So…what were we waiting for? I loved Zuko more than anything, and I wanted to show him that.

"Are you….sure?" I looked up at Zuko, who was watching me with an unreadable expression.

I smiled and nodded. "I've never been more sure about anything. I love you Zuko."

Zuko reached up, and placed his hand gently on my cheek, smiling. "I love you too Serenity." He said before leaning down and placing his lips on mine.

I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he turned us, leading us to the bed. All my fears from earlier vanished, and I knew tonight would be a night I would never forget.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, wrapped up in Zuko's arm. I smiled, as the memories from last night came back to me. I had never in my life imagined it would be so….amazing! There aren't any words to describe how I felt at the moment. I felt like after last night, Zuko and I had a new bond, one that would keep us together, no matter how far apart we were. Though I hoped we wouldn't ever be too far apart.

I gently lifted Zuko's arm off me, deciding it probably wouldn't be a good idea if Iroh walked in at the moment and saw us, since we hadn't bothered to get dressed. I slowly stood up, and put my clothes on, before walking out to the living room.

I wasn't surprised to see Iroh already up, cooking something on the stove. "Good morning." I said walking over to him.

Iroh looked over and smiled, and somehow I got the feeling he knew what happened last night. "Ah, good morning Serenity! Did you sleep well?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yep. And I guess I'm gonna have to start calling you Uncle soon huh?"

"You are already part of the family to me." he said smiling before turning back to his cooking, and I couldn't help but smile wider.

My life was definitely turning around for the better. But thinking about family, I couldn't help thinking about my own. What were Katara and Sokka doing right now? Supposedly they were here, in the city, but I had yet to see them. And I hadn't heard anything about my dad in years. I really hoped he was still okay. Hopefully, I'd find my brother and sister soon, and I'd be able to make sure they were alright.

* * *

I stood next to Zuko, as we watched the people in the tea shop. I couldn't believe how much success Iroh was getting from just one day of business.

"Who thought when we came to this city as refugees, that I'd end up owning my own tea shop?" Iroh asked, standing on the other side of Zuko. "Follow your passion Zuko, and life will reward you."

"Congratulations Uncle." Zuko said smiling. "And I think it already has." He smiled down at me, taking my hand, and I smiled back.

Iroh closed his eyes. "I'm very thankful."

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city." Zuko said and I had to agree. Iroh was probably the best tea maker in the world.

"No. I'm thankful because you and Serenity decided to share this special day with me." Iroh said smiling at us. "It means more than you know."

Zuko hugged Iroh, and I watched smiling until they pulled apart. I walked over and gave Iroh a hug too, which I think surprised him. "Congratulations….Uncle." I said smiling, as Iroh smiled back at me.

"Now lets make these people some tea!" Zuko said happily, walking to the back of the shop.

"Yes! Lets make some tea!" Iroh said, before running after Zuko.

I watched where they ran off, before looking around at everyone in the shop. _Yes. Things are definitely looking better. _I thought, before following the two to the back.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you think? I hope you liked it! I have some good news for you all! I've finished this whole story today! So, all I need are reviews and I can update! =D So please review and let me know what you think!**


	22. An Invitation to the Palace

**A/N: Aw, see you guys make me so happy with your reviews that I just have to update already! =D I really do appreciate all your reviews. They make me smile every time I read them! Anyway, I won't stall anymore. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

I walked around to the tables, making sure everyone was satisfied with their tea, and helping the workers to clear away dirty cups. "How's your tea?" I asked a couple who was sitting at a table close to the door.

"Its wonderful dear." The lady smiled, as the guy took a sip of the tea.

"The owner of this shop has great tea making skills." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep. He's probably the best around. I hope you enjoy your tea, and don't forget to come back!"

The two nodded smiling at me, as they went back to drinking their tea.

"Table for two please." A familiar voice said, and I glanced over to the door, my eyes widening.

"Katara?" I said shocked, just as she looked over at me, with Momo on her shoulder.

"Serenity?" she said, eyes wide, but there was a realization behind her expression. And I knew what it was. She knew if I was here, then so was-

"Uncle! I need two Jasmine, green, and one leachy." Zuko called to Iroh, who was holding a tray with a teapot and cups.

"I'm brewing as fast as I can!" he called back.

I looked over at Katara quickly, as she stared at the two shocked. She glanced at me once more before running off. "Katara wait!" I called, but it was too late. Great. Was this good? Or bad? Obviously she still thought Iroh and Zuko were bad, but they weren't. I sighed and turned back to the customers, hoping something bad wasn't about to happen. Unfortunately, something in my gut was telling me my hopes weren't going to be realized.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling in my stomach, that told me something wasn't right, for the rest of the day. Something big was going to happen soon, and it wasn't going to be good. I hadn't had time to voice my fears to Zuko yet, since today had been so busy, but I hoped he would understand when I told him.

After we closed, we were all cleaning up the shop. Iroh was picking up the cups, Zuko was sweeping, and I was cleaning the tables. It had been a long and busy day.

We all stopped and looked over, as a man walked through the doors, holding a scroll. He walked over and handed it to Iroh, as Zuko and I watched confused. "A message from the royal palace." He said bowing.

Zuko and I glanced at each other, as Iroh opened and read the scroll. "I….I can't believe it!" he said smiling.

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asked, as we both walked over to join Iroh.

He closed the scroll and smiled at us. "Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!"

I watched shocked as he ran off to the back of the shop. Serve tea to the Earth King? Wow….Iroh was getting really famous among tea makers wasn't he? I glanced at Zuko as he started sweeping again, getting another feeling that told me something just wasn't right.

* * *

"Zuko?" I asked as I sat on the bed, thinking about earlier. I decided I needed to talk to someone about my strange feeling, and find out if it was just me or not.

"Yeah?" he asked, pulling his pants on.

"Do you think this is all too coincidental?"

He looked over at me, before walking over and sitting next to me on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Well….its just…Iroh gets this new tea shop, and now all of a sudden the king wants him to serve tea for him? Doesn't it seem too….easy?" I asked looking up at him, and I saw that he didn't get what I was talking about.

"Things are just turning around for us Serenity." Zuko said smiling, and taking my hand. "Why do you seem so worried?"

I shrugged and looked down. "I don't know….I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. And I don't like it."

"Hey." he said, lifting my chin up to face him. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

I stared at him for a few seconds before smiling. "Yeah….I guess you're right."

Zuko smiled and gave me a quick kiss before laying down. "Now, lets get some sleep. We have to be well rested if we're meeting the king tomorrow."

I nodded and laid down, turning away from him, a small frown coming to my face. No matter what Zuko said, I still couldn't shake the bad feeling I had. I sighed and closed my eyes, deciding I'd have to be on guard tomorrow, since the other two seemed to be so content with this.

* * *

The carriage that picked us up the next day, dropped us off right in front of the Earth King's palace. I had to say, this close up, it was bigger than I thought it was. I glanced to both sides, seeing it stretch on and on. I wondered how someone kept a place of this size clean.

"Many times I imagined being here, at the threshold of the palace." Iroh said as the three of us walked up to the palace. "But I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead, we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing."

"It sure is Uncle." Zuko said taking my hand.

I smiled and continued walking, having to agree with them. I never once thought that one day I'd travel with the Prince of the Fire Nation, fall in love with him, move to Ba Sing Se, get engaged to said prince, and be going to serve the Earth King tea. Life definitely throws things at you quickly, doesn't it?

However, no matter how happy I was at the moment, I couldn't shake that foreboding feeling I had still. I had pushed it to the back of my mind, but it was still there, and I didn't know what to do. Zuko and Iroh both thought nothing was wrong and everything was perfectly fine. And well, maybe it was. Maybe I was just overreacting. And honestly, I hoped I was. But for some reason, I didn't think that was the case.

* * *

We sat in a large room in the palace, sitting on our knees in front of a small table, that Iroh was pouring tea into cups on. I sat in between him and Zuko, looking around. I had to say, the inside of the palace was just as nice as the outside.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko asked, and I glanced at the empty seat in front of us. I had to agree with Zuko. Why was the king taking so long to get here? I mean, he was expecting us right?

"He might be busy or something." I said, glancing around.

"Maybe he overslept." Iroh said, and I looked over as men in robes walked into the room. My eyes narrowed slightly, as I recognized what they were wearing. It was the same thing the guy I found in the alley was wearing, the one I made tell me where Lake Lougai was. The men all made a circle around us.

"Something's not right." Zuko said quietly, and I resisted the urge to say 'I told you so'.

"It's tea time." a voice said, and my eyes widened at the girl standing in front of us.

"Azula!" Zuko said standing up, and I followed him. I glared at her, knowing now that my feeling was right. She must have snuck into the city, seeing as how she was wearing Earth Kingdom clothes, clothes that were much like mine.

"Have you met the Dai Li?" she asked smirking. "They're earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that's so firebender. I just love it."

I glanced over as Iroh stood up, picking up a cup of tea. "Did I ever tell you how I got the name 'The Dragon of the West'?"

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle." Azula said, finding an interest in her nails.

"Its more of a demonstration really." Iroh said, drinking his tea.

I was highly confused, until Zuko pulled me with him behind Iroh's back, as suddenly Iroh blew fire out his mouth. He blew a hole through the wall, and I couldn't help but be amazed at how powerful it was. Zuko had let go of my hand in the commotion, and ran out followed by Iroh.

Just as I was about to run off after them, I felt something hard go around my wrists, which were pulled behind my back, and turned quickly to see some type of rock handcuffs. I glared at Azula as she walked over to me smirking.

"Figures my brother would fall for a pathetic waterbender." She said eying my necklace, and my glare hardened. "You know where to take her."

I felt a hand on each of my arms and glared daggers at Azula as she ran out, most of the Dai Li following her. I turned my glare on the two men as they pulled me away, and I really hoped Zuko would be okay.

* * *

"Let go of me you jerks! Just wait until I get out of these I'm gonna freeze your hands until you get frostbite! Then we'll see how well you can earthbend!" I continued yelling at the men as they pulled me to some type of rocky area. They didn't seem to be listening to me, but that didn't stop me from yelling.

Suddenly one of the guys with me earthbended a boulder out of the way, revealing an opening. Quickly, almost in an instant, the guys removed the rock handcuffs and pushed me down the hole.

I groaned as I landed on my hands and knees, but got right back up and glared at them. "You're gonna regret that you no good-" The hole closed again, and I crossed my arms angrily, glaring at it. "Damn Azula…..I'll kill her."

"Serenity?"

I jumped turning around prepared to fight another one of those Dai Li guys, but froze when I saw who it was. "Katara? What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you that." She said walking over to me.

I quickly pulled her into a hug, thankful she was alright. "I'm so glad you're okay Katara! You have no idea how worried I've been about you guys!"

She smiled and pulled away. "We're fine….I guess. So…what are you doing here?"

"Oh…." I glared back up at the hole where I was dropped in. "Those damn Dai Li guys are apparently working for Azula. She attacked us at the palace and captured me before I could run after Zuko and Iroh."

"What were you guys doing in Ba Sing Se though?" she asked cautiously, and I sighed.

"Not what you think. Trust me. We're….living here now. We came as refugees."

She didn't look like she fully believed me, but she knew I was trustworthy, and she nodded.

I watched her confused. "So you still didn't tell me what you were doing here. Did they capture you too?"

Katara nodded glaring. "Azula and her friends dressed up as Kyoshi warriors and infiltrated the city. I went to tell them about Zuko and Iroh being here, because I thought you guys were here, you know, on Fire Nation business or something, and that's when they attacked me, and brought me here."

"I can't even name how many reasons I hate her." I muttered, glaring at the wall.

Katara smiled, then glanced at my neck, apparently just noticing something. "Serenity…..what…is that?"

I instantly lifted my hand to my charm and smiled slightly. "Oh….well you see…Zuko kind of….proposed."

"And you said yes?" she asked disbelievingly.

I gave her an annoyed look. "Yes Katara. I said yes. Look, he's not as bad as you guys think he is."

"He tried to kill me, and Sokka, and Aang a countless number of times!" she argued.

"I know that. But….you don't know him like I do Katara." I looked down at the ground smiling slightly. "I love him, with all my heart." I hesitated then glanced up at her with a knowing look. "And I know you have someone like that too."

Katara stared at me for a few seconds, before smiling. She looked like she was about to say something, but was cut off when we both heard the sound of the boulder moving. We looked up at it, as someone was thrown down it, landing at our feet.

"Zuko!" I said, noticing who it was. I quickly ran over to him, to make sure he was okay. At least Azula didn't kill him, that's a good start.

Katara glared at him, as he looked up at her, and I glanced between them, before sighing. This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**A/N: Well, you guys know what's coming next. The season finale. =( Which as I said last time I already have written, so as long as I get some reviews I'll happily post it. Anyway, you all know what to do. Review please and let me know what you think!**


	23. Betrayal

**A/N: Ok so here's the last chapter. But I have something to say first. If I do something in one of my stories, that you don't like or have a problem with or something, don't bother saying anything about it. Or if you must tell me, then message me, don't put it in a review. I'm sick of people telling me to change stuff in MY stories, or that I shouldn't have done something because everyone else does it. Well I don't base events in my stories around what _everyone else _does. I make stuff happen because I want the stuff to happen. So if you don't like something I do, then don't read my story. It's as simple as that.**

***sigh* Okay sorry for the ranting there, but I had to get that off my chest. Anyway, for those of you who are loyal to my story-and I thank you all very much =) -please enjoy the last chapter of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, just Serenity.**

* * *

"Why did they throw you in here?" Katara asked, as she paced back and forth behind us. I was kneeling next to Zuko, who was still sitting on the ground.

I sighed. "Katara-"

"Oh wait. Let me guess. It's a trap." She said angrily. "So that when Aang shows up to help me you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!"

"Katara-" I said again, as Zuko glanced back at her, before looking ahead again.

"You're a terrible person you know that?" she continued, ignoring me. "Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your bl-"

"Katara!" I yelled, causing her to finally stop and look at me. "That's enough!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Zuko said looking back at her.

"I don't?" Katara said, angry again, and I sighed annoyed. Did she ever listen? "How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through! Me personally!" she said, and I could hear the sadness in her voice as she crouched down on the ground.

This time, I couldn't tell her to stop or be quiet though. Because I knew what she was talking about. I stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back, burying her face in my chest, as she tried not to cry.

"The Fire Nation took our mother away from us." She said, pulling away slightly and touching her necklace, the one that used to be our mother's.

Zuko had already heard this story from me, not long after I had first started traveling with him. He had told me about his past with his father, so I felt it only right to tell him about what happened to my mother.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said and I looked over and smiled at him, as I held Katara close, trying to get her to stop crying. "That's something we have in common."

Katara and I gave him identical shocked looks. I had known part of this, that his mother had left, but he never told me what exactly happened to her. So the Fire Nation took her? But wasn't she part of the Fire Nation too? It didn't make any sense.

I stepped away from Katara, since she seemed okay now, and glanced between the two, waiting for more yelling. But thankfully, it didn't come.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." My sister said quietly, and I looked over at her shocked. She apologized? To Zuko? Well…maybe we were starting to get somewhere after all.

"It doesn't matter." Zuko said looking away.

"Its just that….for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face." Katara said, and I looked over at Zuko.

"My face….I see…" Zuko said, touching his scar, and I walked over to him.

"Zuko…." I said quietly, taking his other hand in mine.

"No, no. That's not what I meant." Katara said walking over to us.

"Its okay." Zuko said. "I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny." He glanced down at me and smiled slightly, as I smiled back up at him. "Even if I'll never be free of my mark."

"Maybe you could be free of it." Katara said thoughtfully, and the two of us looked over at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not sure what she meant.

"I have healing abilities." She said.

I sighed, knowing what she was thinking. "I have them too Katara. But…."

"It's a scar." Zuko said, finishing my sentence. "It can't be healed."

Katara reached into her clothes and pulled out a blue vile. "This is water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties so…I've been saving it for something important." She walked over to stand in front of us. "I don't know if it would work but…"

I stared at her confused and shocked. I didn't understand why she was willing to help Zuko this much, after she just finished yelling at him a few minutes ago. I watched as she reached up and touched his scar lightly. I smiled, hoping this meant she thought a little better about Zuko now.

Suddenly the three of us looked over, hearing a loud crash, to see the wall busted through. When the smoke cleared, we saw who it was that was there. Aang and Iroh were standing there, Aang obviously being the one to make the hole.

"Aang!" Katara said happily, running over and hugging him.

I smiled as he hugged her back, then saw the glare he gave Zuko. When I glanced up, I saw the prince was giving the Avatar the same look. That is until Iroh hugged him and me at the same time.

* * *

I stood next to Zuko as Katara hugged Aang again. "Aang, I knew you would come!" she said happily.

"Uncle! I don't understand!" Zuko said, causing us all to look at him, as he pointed at Aang. "What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you that's what!" Aang said annoyed, and I had to grab Zuko's arm, to stop him from lunging at the boy.

"Zuko don't!" I said pleadingly.

"Zuko…its time we talked." Iroh said, before looking at Aang and Katara. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Aang bowed slightly before running off. Katara followed slowly, only pausing to glance back at us. I smiled at her briefly, before she ran off after the Avatar.

I looked back up at Zuko, as he turned away from Iroh. "Why Uncle?" he asked quietly.

"You're not the man you used to be Zuko." Iroh said. "You are stronger, and wiser, and freer than you've ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. Its time for you to choose. Its time for you to choose….good."

Suddenly the ground shook, and crystals grew out from the ground, trapping Iroh between them. "Iroh!" I yelled, before suddenly crystals came up around me, and trapped me just like Iroh was.

"Serenity!" Zuko yelled, as I struggled to get free, to no avail.

Three people then slid down into the room, two Dai Li agents and the third….Azula.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko….Prince Zuko." Azula said, walking up to Zuko as I glared at her. "You're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?"

"Release them immediately!" Zuko said, glaring at his sister.

"Its not too late for you Zuko." Azula continued. "You can still redeem yourself."

"Zuko don't listen to her!" I yelled, still trying to get free.

"Shut up you Water Tribe peasant." She said calmly, and I growled glaring at her.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Iroh said to Zuko.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" Azula said. "I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win, is together. At the end of this day, you'll have your honor back. You'll have Father's love. You will have everything you want."

At that last part, Zuko glanced back at me quickly. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I wanted Azula to just shut her mouth! After Zuko had come so far, now she's putting all this crap back into his head!

"Zuko, I'm begging you." Iroh said, and Zuko looked over at him. "Look into your heart, and see what it is that you truly want."

"You are free to choose." Azula said raising her hand as the two Dai Li agents left. She walked past us, not saying anything, and disappeared.

I glared after her, then looked at Zuko pleadingly. "Zuko don't listen to what she says! You don't need to go back! What about…." I looked down, trying not to cry, as I thought about the life we were going to have. If he didn't choose right….then that life I wanted would never happen.

Iroh and I both watched, as Zuko stood there, doing nothing. "I'm sorry….Serenity." he said quietly.

My eyes widened. "No! Zuko!" he ignored me however, as he took off after Azula. "ZUKO!"

The tears in my eyes were making my vision blurry, so I couldn't see much of anything. Not that I wanted to anyway. I couldn't believe what just happened! Zuko….he left. He really left.

Suddenly the crystals around my body broke, and I looked up through my tears, to see Iroh standing there. I didn't bother asking how he got out of his, for at the moment I really didn't care.

"We must go. Quickly. The Avatar and your sister are in danger." Iroh said quietly.

I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to see Zuko again. But, if I didn't go…Katara could get hurt. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and stood up. When I opened them, I had new determination. I nodded, and followed Iroh as we ran through the cave.

* * *

When we got to the scene, it was worse than I would have thought. Katara was holding Aang, who looked to be unconscious-or at least that's what I hoped was wrong with him. Dai Li agents were scattered all over the room. Zuko and Azula were stalking toward my sister and Aang, and I felt a great hatred to the Fire Nation princess. It was all her fault Zuko left. She took him from me. And one day, she was going to pay.

Iroh shot a huge thing of fire in between the four, then jumped down between them. I followed suit, standing next to him in a fighting stance. Zuko met my eyes for a brief second, and in that second, I thought I saw a hint of regret. But frankly, at the moment, I couldn't care less.

"You've got to get out of here!" Iroh yelled to Katara. "I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

I glanced back at Katara as she looked at me, a questioning look in her eyes. I wanted to go with her, and make sure Aang was okay, but I had to stay and help Iroh, so she could escape. She nodded slightly, knowing my choice.

"Serenity! You go too!" I looked at Iroh shocked. "Help your sister!"

I stared at him before nodding. "I will help her." Suddenly I moved my hands, bringing a big wave of water up from the surrounding water, and moving it towards Azula and Zuko. The two shot fire at it however, turning it to steam.

Iroh shot fire at the two again, but they deflected it and shot it at us. Iroh however deflected that, and we both stopped the rocks that were thrown at us by the Dai Li members. I glanced back, seeing that Katara and Aang had already disappeared.

I looked at Iroh and saw him give me a look, before he relaxed, and crystal was put around his body. Almost instantly the same thing happened to me. I sighed, thankful that my sister had gotten away safely. However…..I glared up at Azula, as she smirked at us. I couldn't remember a time when I hated anyone more than her right now.

On second thought, maybe I could. My gaze drifted over to Zuko, who I noticed was watching me. Again I saw the regret in his eyes, but chose to ignore it as I glared at him, showing him all the hurt and betrayal I was feeling. Every moment we've spent together, memories from the other night, all those feelings came back to me as I glared at Zuko, and I could tell from his eyes he was feeling the same. Everything that I had wanted for us, was gone.

All because of Azula. I glared at her, all my fury burning in my body as I watched her. She was the one who took Zuko from me. And no matter how long it took, I would make sure she paid, in more ways than one.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, well that concludes this season! lol. Again, sorry for my ranting before. I'm better now and I'm not gonna let bad critisism get to me. But anyway, on a better note, there is one more story to put into this series! Which I promise I will get working on soon, even though its gonna be tough. It's probably going to be longer than this one too. Oh, and since obviously Serenity can't be with Zuko, I'm going to probably do some things in his POV, to show how he's feeling and stuff, along with flashbacks Serenity has of some of the times they spent together-which will be new, I won't make you read the same stuff again. Well, at least not all the time haha. So anyway, please review and let me know what you think! And thank you guys so much for sticking with this story for so long! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
